Most of them stay dead
by ss9
Summary: In a few hours Count Dracula will be released from The Harker Foundation, free to reign havoc on an unsuspecting population. Dr Zoe Van Helsing has committed her whole life to preventing this very thing from happening, and all to be undone by a lawyer? There has to be another way to keep Dracula here and everyone safe; after all every good trap needs honey..
1. Chapter 1

"Not all the people he feeds off come back. Most of them stay dead." Extract from conversation between Jonathon Harker (Revenant/Pre-Vampire) and Sister Agatha Van Helsing (Nun) as recorded by Mina Murray, from the archive of The Harker Foundation.

Sitting in the darkened room of her office flicking through her own precious notebooks Zoe Van Helsing pondered what that would mean for them, for England, for the world. Dracula would be released in only a few hours and there was nothing legally any of them could do to stop it. He would be free to reign terror, to vanish into the shadows that had hidden him for so long, and they would be powerless to stop him. How many more of the undead would rise because they had failed…no she had failed, her ideas had caused this, her grand plans to search the seas and locate Dracula not merely wait for him to reappear.

It was humiliating that all of this had fallen apart on her watch, and Zoe didn't know how she was ever going to face the inevitable disappointment of her…remaining family.

She had been so proud the day her father stepped down from the board of The Harker Foundation, and she had been installed in his place as a worthy successor. As a full board member Zoe had finally been gifted access to the foundations most precious resources: Mina's original hand-written account of the conversation between Jonathon Harker and her own ancestor Sister Agatha Van Helsing; the only written records from the voyage of the Demeter told from the perspective of each of the survivors, and access to the secure vault, and the preserved remains of Dracula's known victims.

Zoe had been so certain that with more advanced technology, and the required additional funding, the foundation could move past the wait and watch mandate that had been their primary mandate, to more proactive means. So what if the funding was from a questionable source? So what if her more senior scientists occasionally had to assist on research that had less benevolent purposes? They did more than enough good to balance it out, medical research, and let's not forget protecting the world from an undead monster. Only now she had failed at that, the one thing that allowed Zoe to sleep at night; especially on those nights, after she heard whispers of how some of the drugs, they had helped to "test", were really being used.

It was a hard legacy to live up to…the Van Helsing name.

As a young child she had been raised on the heroics of Agatha and Mina, had idolised those women who seemed somehow something far greater than any fairy tale princess or movie star. They had been real heroes and Zoe had wanted to join that pantheon, but she had been running out of time; her cancer was terminal, and so what if they had to take a few risks? Zoe had been so sure…and now her hubris had released the very devil, Agatha had given her own life to cage.

There just had to be something…something she could do to stop this, they had everything in place to manage this threat here but only if they could somehow convince Count Dracula to willingly sign himself into their "care". Yet how could one barter with the devil when you had nothing to offer…nothing he wanted? Dracula was capricious, ego-centric and adaptable, and apart from century old accounts they knew very little about him. What motivated him, what other than thirst and blood lust drove him?

Head on her desk Zoe resisted bashing her forehead against it; a headache wouldn't help her think straight. In a fit of pique Zoe swiped her notebook off the desk, pens and phone too, their clatter distinctly unsatisfying, but her office was bare of anything that would make a decent crashing noise.

"Knock knock."

"I'm not the best company right now Jack." Zoe answered without even lifting her head.

"I thought you might need a coffee about now?" Zoe's former protégé answered as he entered the office. "However, if you are just going to throw it I will drink it myself."

"Urghhh…. As satisfying as that might be, I can't be arsed to arrange to have the carpet cleaned." Zoe huffed as she lifted her head up enough to reach for the coffee cup.

Being a smart man Jack Seward didn't hesitate before handing her the cup. And while Zoe inhaled the fumes from the cup, he began to tidy up the things she had thrown about in her temper.

"You don't have to do that."

"Hey I'm here and being paid to do nothing, so I might as well make myself useful."

"That's more than I can say for myself right now." Zoe groused.

"You'll think of something."

"I wish I had your faith in me Jack." Zoe replied, taking a long drag of the coffee, it was the good stuff, from the stash normally kept for visiting board members and not the crap that was generally served in the staff kitchen. "You didn't need to make this special you know."

"Are you kidding, with the day you're having, no one in the right mind would come in and bother you right now with inferior coffee; we all know what you are like."

"It's not my fault I have more than one functioning taste bud."

"Nice to see there is still some fight left in you…we need that…the rumours have gotten around, people are scared."

There was little Zoe could say to reassure them, and she could image just how speculation would be running rampant. People probably thought that Count Dracula would be out for revenge against them and Zoe wished she could reassure them he wouldn't. In truth the Harker Foundation had done little but irritate Dracula, he had played them masterfully, and Zoe doubted he considered them much of a real threat. In fact it probably amused him entirely and appealed to that ego of his, that for just over a century dozens of people had been employed just to try and thwart him…and within a couple of days had already failed pathetically.

After all what was a maestro to do without an audience to perform to? And Dracula loved an audience. Zoe's gut told her that if they merely observed him, Dracula would leave them alone, happy to occasionally throw little titbits in the way of his devoted fan club.

"They would probably like to hear from you about."

"Yeah I'll come out and talk…not sure what exactly I am going to tell them that will reassure them...I just wish there was something we could do to stop this…"

"Short of staking or dusting him you mean."

Rolling her eyes Zoe settled for finishing her coffee and reorganising her loose-leaf notes back into her notepad in the right order.

"Can someone please explain why that isn't an option?" Jack asked, genuinely confused.

"Other than the fact we are doctors and scientists, not murderers."

"He is." Jack countered. "We will be letting him go and he will kill people."

"We are not culpable for his crimes Jack, and last time I checked this country no longer upheld capital punishment."

"Perhaps there should be exceptions for people who are already dead." Jack countered testily, pacing the room with the energy possessed only by the idealistically young.

"I wish I had an answer for you Jack. I wish I had any…" Zoe paused as something niggled and her eyes cast back over the words her brain had passively read once again.

Count Dracula travelled via wolf from Romania to Hungary in pursuit of Jonathan Harker, indicates ability to track his infected victims over large distances, and a singular obsessive possessiveness over those victims he considered "worthy brides"

Zoe had double underlined it, copied word from Mina's handwritten notes, the original text had included the same emphasis and Zoe had blindly copied it at the time, not realising just how important it would be. Scrabbling through her notes Zoe searched for her copy of Olgaren and Marius account from the Demeter.

"Zoe?"

Holding up her hand to fallstall Jack's question, Zoe speed read through the scribbled notes…There in the retelling of the crews attempt to hang Agatha. Olgaren recalled that Sister Agatha had been secreted onto the ship as the sick new wife of this Mr Balaur…wife...bride…Balaur…Dragon…Dracula.

All through her life Zoe had idolised Agatha, the strong hero, the one who almost beat Dracula and not Agatha the victim. It was a narrative her family had instilled in her practically from birth, the Van Helsings were defenders against the darkness. They had assumed, perhaps naively that Dracula had carted Agatha along on his voyage merely to bait and torment her further, the readily available scapegoat for when his crimes would be uncovered. Yet what if that had merely been an improvisation, what if Agatha held greater importance to the Count than merely an enemy to torment and vanquish?

Before meeting Dracula, Zoe would have considered it impossible; by all accounts he was a devil made flesh, nothing left of the man he had once been save for the flesh suit he moved around in. Yet that moment on the beach, dazed and confused by the lights and the noise, the moment he had seen her face he had almost appeared happy to see her…no not her…Agatha.

"You're not her, are you?"

In the darkness Zoe hadn't be able to see Dracula's expression, the press of a gun to her neck had been a more pressing concern at the time. Yet there was no denying the disappointed resignation in his voice at finding her, a facsimile, a stand in…and not for a worthy adversary…but something more than that…hope lost perhaps.

"Jack can you do me a favour? Can you ask Dr Bloxham to get in touch with Count Dracula's lawyer and tell them we have a counter offer?"

"What?" Jack stuttered. "What offer?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to disclose that but I think…I think it might work, it might keep him here willingly. Can you trust me…"

"I trust you Zoe." Jack echoed before slipping out her office and off to find Veronica for her.

Pushing up from her desk Zoe reached into her pocket and withdrew the key to her desk. It was a little old school security, but it had been her father's before hers, and well there was nothing better to keep something truly safe, than not making a song and dance about hiding it away. The key and numbered passcode were stuffed in an innocuous envelope at the bottom of her drawer. Zoe couldn't count how often over the years she had been tempted to use this. It was only meant to be used at the end, after Dracula had been defeated. This was for Van Helsings only, no one else was ever to know about this, not even the other board members. Only family could be trusted.

Key stuffed clenched in her fist, Zoe exited her office, her long legs taking her quickly to the bank, the samples taken recently from the student donors still sat on the side, waiting to be catalogued. Perhaps it was loyalty that had her swipe Jack's sample. Zoe had no children of her own, and since her cancer diagnosis, Zoe had been wondering just who she would pass the Van Helsing legacy on to. Jack had been top, of a very short list, so perhaps that was what made it fitting?

Nodding at her staff Zoe didn't stop for conversation, her tight smile and fast pace enough to have them swerving out of her way, as she headed downstairs into the morgue. Ignoring the staff performing routine tests on the latest half decomposed undead sample, she made her way through to the end of the cold storage, to the secure vault which held Dracula related materials. Her pass and a quick retina scan got her through and Zoe made sure to close the door behind her.

She had only been in here a handful of times, mostly when she had first become a board member to examine the original records herself. The deep storage drawer she wanted was inconspicuous by its normalcy, the outside not even hinting at what was contained within. The key in her hand slide into the lock, turning with a little effort, and Zoe grunted as she had to pull out the trolley inside, the wheels long needed oiling it seemed. On top a sealed casket, held closed by a simple combination deadlock. Shivering at the deep cold from the refrigerated unit Zoe fumbled entering the combination into the lock, finally getting it right she unlocked it and dropped it to the floor.

Hands on the casket Zoe paused, she had always longed to be the Van Helsing who got to do this, and now the moment was here she was dreading it. Driven to desperate measures by her own failure was one thing but having to admit it was another. Yet there were untold innocent lives at stake, she had to do something, Agatha would want her to do something…well Zoe would get to find that out soon enough, well if this even worked.

Forcing the lid open, Zoe couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her throat. Shit no wonder Dracula had been poleaxed when he first saw her. It was like looking in a mirror…a much colder, deader mirror…with, Zoe was big enough to admit it, better hair than her. It was stupid the things the human mind fixated on in such moments.

Uncapping the blood bag, Zoe moved and squeezed a few drops onto Agatha Van Helsings lips and waited. Praying that someone was listening, that there would be some sign that whatever father had told her was true, and that generations of Van Helsings had not spent their lives guarding a properly dead body.

Then the lips parted just slightly, the pooled blood dripped into Agatha's mouth, confirming the Van Helsing's greatest secret. Agatha Van Helsing wasn't dead but undead, and if Zoe had any luck, was once again going to be the only thing standing between Count Dracula and many more terrified children.

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

-/-

They were up to something; Count Dracula could tell, even locked away in his little box.

Not half an hour ago there was a definite aura of fear and despondency, now there was frantic energy no matter how they tried to hide, and worse of all hope. Had he made a misstep? He had tasted Zoe's blood, her intelligence and her shame, and assumed that this more corruptible Van Helsing would be easier to manipulate. So many secrets, secrets that given time and the right access, Dracula would have loved to drag to the surface; the unmasking of a hypocrite was delicious fun, only beaten by the corruption of a truly righteous soul.

Yet he should have known…these Van Helsing women always had a surprise up their sleeve; it was what made them so diverting.

In his 523 years of life and undeath, Dracula had met every type of person imaginable. So many of them were without flavour, the bleating sheep of the world, so easily led and manipulated. Already crushed in spirit by the world they inhabited, it was pathetically easy for him move them about, like pawns on a chess board. Then there were the few that rose above their mortal brethren, flickers of brilliance in an otherwise dark landscape; often hidden at first but once uncovered…oh those brief flames made the centuries worth slogging through.

He had tried explaining it to Mozart once, just before he had killed him. Try imagining your world if the only music you can hear, is the same tune played over, and over again, on a simple wooden whistle. It would be enough to drive you mad from the monotony, or worse make you similarly dull. Then suddenly you stumble across a magnificent opera, played by a full orchestra, the beauty of the music enough to make you weep with relief.

Yet the relief never lasts long, so was it any wonder Dracula tried to prolong it when it did?

"Count Dracula."

"Frank." Dracula greeted his lawyer with a polite nod, his eyes shifting to the door of his cell where one of Zoe's muscled bound mercenaries stood, weapon clutched to his chest. It was about as menacing to him as a child brandishing a feather. It was amusing to see, how the humans of this century clung to their useless weapons, like their forebears would a crucifix; only the latter was more effective.

"Time to leave already, my how time flies?"

"Yes…just a few steps to follow first… and urghhh forgive me Count Dracula but Dr Helsing would like to make one last counter offer…I did tell her you wouldn't be interested, but she insisted on you making that decision yourself."

Eyebrow quirked in surprise, Dracula magnanimously opened his arms wide, the very picture of the laissez faire aristocrat he once might have been. A fresh, and perhaps his final opportunity, to clash verbal swords with a Van Helsing was worth a few minutes delay.

The door to his cage was cautiously opened. The fools clearly thought he had no self-restraint. He was but mere minutes away from his freedom and Dracula would do nothing to risk that. He was led to a smaller room, where a short haired woman cut off the thick black band that had been sealed around his wrist. It was as she was momentarily distracted that Dracula spotted the telephone sitting there all by itself, and he mischievously decided to purloin it.

"How long does Dr Helsing expect the Count to wait? We had agreed on 8:11."

"Dr Helsing doesn't expect anyone to wait for her." A familiar voice called out from the doorway.

"Ah Zoe come to offer the devil your soul?" Dracula teased, dark eyes alighting on the slender scientist, who seemed to tense slightly when she spotted him wandering freely around the room.

"If I thought you were interested, or that there was any such thing I might." Zoe muttered dismissively, before bravely entering the medical office and setting down a leaf of papers on the table.

"Ahh the counter offer." Dracula's tone was gleeful, reaching out he teased the edge of the papers with his fingernails. He doubted there was anything in there to tempt him, but the game was only fun if you played along.

"Contract of…Zoe are you seriously offering me a job!" The sheer audacity of the Doctor astonished him.

"I think you will find the terms of employment more than fair, on top of providing board and lodging there is a generous renumeration package…"

"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe what need do I have of your money?" Dracula practically sang his reply, his grin broad as he laughed at Dr Helsing's grim expression, she couldn't seriously expect him to consider this...give up his freedom…

"On top of that you would have access to our facilities and limited supervised contact with our scientists."

"As your lab rat, my how generous of you."

"As a project leader." Zoe countered. "Yes, the terms of your employment would mean you would participate in our own studies, however I understand there are matters about your own situation that you would benefit from having scientific support in."

Now that was interesting, his eyebrows gathered in a slight frown Dracula once again wondered just what these people knew about him. "Such as?"

"Procreation." Zoe said it bluntly. In polite society it would come over rather gauche, but she didn't have time to beat around the bush here.

"Zoe I'm flattered but don't you think that is rushing our relationship just a little?" Dracula teased, yet both knew that his retort was a mean of rebuilding his defences, as her airing of such a personal matter had shocked him.

"My understanding is that you have been trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to reproduce for centuries." Dr Helsing countered, keeping her tone calm and analytical, like she might with any patient whose condition she was discussing.

"Well give a vampire a break, I have been underwater for the last hundred years."

"And before that?"

Tapping his fingernail on the table top Dracula actual took a moment to consider Dr Helsing's offer. She had a point, a most annoying one. His own experiments had produced nothing, and Dracula had always blamed that fact on the substandard material he had to work with for brides.

"Hemm…hemm…Might I point out Dr Helsing that Count Dracula is a very rich man in his own right, he could afford to hire his own scientists to work on this delicate issue."

"Good point Frank, I knew there was a reason I tolerated you." Dracula added, crowing a little as Dr Helsing was forced to pause and regroup.

"Good luck finding any experts out there on supernatural subjects, it will take them decades to catch up on the subject matter expertise my scientists already have."

"Zoe, I have decades, I have centuries in fact." Dracula articulated with patronising smugness.

No as interesting as Dr Helsing's little offer was, and it was far more inventive than he had been expecting, Frank was right he could create his own research unit and still enjoy his freedom. It would probably take him a good few decades just to find a suitable bride…he couldn't help it if the older he became, the more discerning his taste.

"Besides I have already sampled your board and lodgings Zoe, and it has left much to be desired, such bland offerings; I wouldn't trust your scientists to pick me an interesting lunch, let along select me a suitable bride…One doesn't breed a thoroughbred with a pit pony."

"What about a bride you already picked for yourself?"

That offer fell like a gauntlet thrown at his feet.

Confused Dracula stepped forward, his head tilting as he stared down into Dr Helsing's unturned face, her lips twisted in a familiar smirk.

"What...What are you talking about…"

"You know what, or should I say who, I am talking about Dracula. She was good enough for Mr Balaur."

"No that's not possible…She…I would have sensed her."

"Like you did Jonathon Harker?"

"Yes precisely." Dracula stepped back, forcing a smile to his face he shook his finger playfully in Dr Helsing's direction. "You almost had me there Zoe...Now I think you have delayed us long enough…"

"It must be nice to go through life so damn sure of yourself Dracula." Zoe spat, reaching into her pocket for her own phone, and pulling up the short video recording she had taken down in the vault. "Look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Shaken Dracula accepted the slim telephone, tilting the screen his finger hovered over the little triangle symbol that made the magic picture box bit work.

There was a casket, the picture was a little shaky, as though the camera operator was juggling multiple things at once. Then they moved to show inside and if Dracula had been breathing it might have stopped.

Agatha, just as he remembered her. Her long hair brushed neatly, her hands crossed at her breast. She was dressed in angelic white and lay as still as the grave.

"Congratulations you have yourself a well-preserved corpse Dr Helsing."

"Wait and watch."

Not one to obey orders, this once Dracula did as he was bid. He watched as blood was squeezed, from one of those clear bags they had tried to feed him from, the blood was squeezed onto Agatha's pale lips, staining them dark against her pale complexion. Then just before Dracula was fit to throw the phone back at Zoe for wasting his time, he saw her lips move and the delicate tip of her tongue reach up to lap the blood.

"I want to see her."

"You can see her, after you sign that contract and agree to a minimum ten-year term contract."

"Ten years but that's preposterous." Frank Renfield spluttered, yet Zoe didn't so much as glance in the lawyer's direction.

"That does seem awfully steep Zoe."

"Its what's on the table, either you sign it Count Dracula or you will never get within fifty feet of my great aunt."

"You don't seem to realise how this game is played Zoe. You let me see her, or I will tear every last one of you apart, starting with you."

"No." Zoe's gaze was firmly fixed on Count Dracula who almost looked agitated as he started to pace, his gaze shifting from her to the phone and back again. Gone was the veneer of the gentleman, now glimpses of the primitive beast Mina had written about could be seen.

"Now whose being unreasonable Zoe? You expect me to sign ten years away, with no guarantees Agatha has come back as anything approaching what she was, what I am…what I need in a bride…"

"This is not a try before you buy negotiation Count…and besides what is ten years to you, a man who has centuries?"

Hung by his own petard, Dracula had to give the good doctor credit for that, she was slipperier than even Dracula had expected…damn those Van Helsing women.

"Count Dracula as your lawyer I feel I really must advise…" Renfield babbled again, only for Dracula to mute him with a gesture of silence.

"I assume you have a pen to hand Zoe?"

Reaching into her top pocket Zoe withdrew a ballpoint, handing it over to Dracula by the very tip.

Taking the pen Dracula marvelled at the economical design, the contained ink and unique nib. This really was the century of marvels, and yet as he signed his name on the bottom of the contract, Dracula noted that as efficient as the pen was, there was a distinct lack of flair.

Dracula paused, glancing up at the clearly relieved Dr Helsing. Oh she may have won this little gambit but the game was far from over and Dracula always won in the end. Dr Helsing had merely up the stakes and Dracula couldn't resist playing a worthy opponent when one crossed his path.

"Well played Zoe…I am sure Agatha will be proud of you…" Dracula allowed Dr Helsing a moment to gloat before adding. "Well once she finishes cursing you for what you condemned her to."

-/-


	3. Chapter 3

-/-

"I need to be there when she wakes up."

It was the first thing Dracula had said to anyone since they had returned him to his glass cell. He hadn't even touched the ipad they had left on the table for him. Instead staring into the middle distance seemingly lost in thought. Even when Zoe visited bringing along his evening rations, the blood sample merely got a sniff and then a disgusted curl of his lip. Yet Dracula simply ignored it and her, and it wasn't until Zoe mentioned that Agatha was starting to twitch in her coffin, that Dracula spoke aloud, asking to see her.

"Did you hear me Zoe?"

"Mine name is Dr Helsing, and I am now your boss Count Dracula; I have the curtesy to use your title, please do the same, after all I actually had to earn mine."

"Oh, don't let all that power go to your head Dr Helsing. Five minutes in charge and you are already turning into a despot."

"Well you would know all about that Prince." Zoe countered, relieved when this jab at least had Dracula huff in half amusement. "I think it best if I talk to Agatha alone when she wakes, a friendly face…"

"Don't you mean a familiar one? I can't imagine that will be particularly reassuring."

"As I was saying." Zoe continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "I imagine this is going to be quite distressing for Sister Agatha, and perhaps it would be best if the first face she sees is not that of her murderer."

"I didn't murder her." Dracula insisted. "You weren't there, you only assume you know what happened in those last moments. If anyone here should be holding a grudge it should be me, the damn woman blew up my ship. She drowned herself."

"Tell me does that planet size ego of yours block your ability to critically think?" Zoe asked, her ponytail brushing her shoulders as she shook her head in disbelief. "The only reason she was on that ship was because you brought her there; the only reason she blew herself up was to protect England from you, and the contagion she carried."

"Yes, and what a marvellous job of it she managed."

"I don't know, she stopped you in your tracks for 123 years, that's not bad going for a dead woman."

"Well as amusing as this trip down memory blame is…" Dracula broke off, tilting his head as he smiled to his audience. "You are going to let me see her first Z…Dr Helsing. If you think I am going to let you fill her head, with all sorts of that women's rights nonsense you were bleating about before…"

"Why afraid she might listen?"

"My bride doesn't need any additional encouragement to be difficult, Agatha was already opinionated enough. Plus let's be honest, one monster to another, the last thing you want is for her to reject me. Without Agatha our little deal will be null and void, and I'll just have good ole Frank pop by and pick me up. I am sure he will be able to recommend somewhere perfect for a midnight snack or two."

Shivering as Dracula's smile widened, showing off the human version of fangs, Zoe had to admit Dracula had a point…a small point…even if the references to her own sin was a little sensitive right now. But Zoe Van Helsing was used to making less than moral judgements for the greater good, she had grown good at justifying it to herself, comfortable with it even; well until Dracula decided to come along and start pulling off the scabs. What was one more compromise, what was the value of one undead woman compared to the hundreds Zoe would be saving.

"I can't take you down there…"

"Then bring her up to me." Dracula suggested as though it were obvious. "You built this little cage for your lab rats Dr Helsing. That way you can sit out there and spy on us to your hearts content; you scientists are all perverts in one way or another."

"I want your word that you won't harm her."

"My…my word…" Dracula burst out laughing. Oh, these petty little mortals and their quaint notions of honour; it was still so amusing seeing them trot out the same sentiments, even after all these centuries. "Such as it is, you have it."

Nodding Zoe knew that was the best she going to get.

"And bring up a wider selection from your stores Dr Helsing. My bride will be ravenous, they all are when they first wake. I will examine the selection in advance, she won't have any of that swill you keep trying to fob off on me, I won't have you ruining her for me."

Biting her lip Zoe had to resist the urge to remind the Count just who was in charge here. Yet she had to admit, in this particular case he was the expert, and she had to trust that when it came to blood Dracula really did know best.

-/-

The blood samples were delivered first, and Dracula took his time, carefully sniffing each one, even tasting a drop or two when he wasn't certain. Only three of them were passible, and Dracula took particular pleasure in ordering the staff to remove the others. Then it was waiting, interminable waiting. For a man who had seen centuries pass, the last half an hour seemed to drag disproportionately.

The only brief flicker of entertainment was when his stolen phone actually rang, causing his skittish guards to jump out of their skins. Dracula had been able to enjoy a few minutes of conversation with a rather delightfully sounding young thing, all ripe and juicy if her picture was anything to go by, before the phone was confiscated from him.

Spoilsports the lot of them.

Then she was coming.

Dracula could smell her before he could see her. There was something circulating in the air that made the hairs in his nostrils quiver.

It took a team of four, pushing a gurney with a closed casket on top, to manoeuvre the object into his cage. Dracula played nice…well nice enough, he only paced the farthest away wall. He just wanted them to hurry up and leave, a few well timed snarls seemed to accomplish far more than sarcasm ever could, and finally…finally they were alone. Well alone as anyone could be, in a glass cage, with a handful of mercenaries and scientists eyeballing his every move.

Dracula paused before the casket, hands lifting the heavy lid with ease and tossing it aside. His prize was inside, all glorious long limbs and hair, her nose scrunched up as she twitched in her sleep.

"Oh, Agatha what a pickle you have gotten yourself into." Dracula's tone was almost fond, as he fondled a lock of her hair. "Are you dreaming of me, hmmm? Is that why you look so cross?"

Amused beyond reason, Dracula stood and selected one of the samples from the table. Skewering the bag with one of his nails, Dracula returned to kneel beside the casket. Dribbling the flow of blood over Agatha's lips, Dracula was relieved when she parted her lips for him, chin tilting up as she lapped at the trickle of blood.

It was a messy business, and the deep red made such a lovely contrast to her skin, and the simple white gown she had been laid to rest in. Bringing the bag closer, pressing the soft film against Agatha's mouth, Dracula was pleased by the small growl and the way she bit down into it. Her new-born fangs tearing through the flimsy material, allowing the blood to gush out, staining her chin, her neck, even her hair was mussed.

"Hmmm, someone will have to learn to eat like a lady." Dracula teased indulgently, he couldn't pretend this reaction didn't please him.

He had always known there was deep hidden pools of wickedness inside Agatha, wickedness tightly contained only by an iron will and a deep questioning faith. Well that control was stripped away now, and Dracula savoured every little growl, his cock hardening when Agatha began to lick the remaining blood from his fingers. It took every fibre of control he had, not to clamber into the casket with her, and fuck his new bride to wakefulness.

Instead Dracula settled for a kiss, chaste by his standards, a light press of his lips to her, and then the gentle rasp of his tongue. The blood from her first meal smeared across both of their faces, as his delightfully wicked bride opened her mouth, their tongues touching lightly, just a feather of a caress and Dracula was pulling away, ignoring Agatha's whimper of complaint.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Dracula cooed his encouragement, as Agatha began to open her eyes. Those familiar blue eyes stared up at him in blank confusion; confusion that caused Dracula's excitement to abate, disappointment mounting, before they suddenly sharpened, and fear and loathing took its place.

Dracula had never been more pleased to be detested in his 523 years. Only Agatha Van Helsing could glare at him quite like that.

"Hello wife…missed me?"

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

-/-

This was not what she had been expecting.

Agatha Van Helsing had never bought into the popular version of heaven, but she had dreamed of a place of light, a place where her soul resonated in harmony, where all the questions she had ever asked would be answered…a place she finally felt at home…perfectly known and perfectly loved just as she was.

Staring up into the blood-stained face of Count Dracula as he called her wife, Agatha felt horror claw up her throat.

"Is this hell?" She managed croak, not that she expected this demon to answer her true.

"No…no Agatha it is not hell." Dracula's reply was almost gentle. His touch light on her cheek. "England remember?"

"I failed…they all died for nothing…Capitain Sokolov, all my sisters…"

"Yes, they did… But honestly dearest Agatha did you really think you would win?"

Yes, she had, and perhaps it was this bitter truth that was hard to swallow. She had been so certain, so certain that her faith wold finally be justified, that their efforts would be enough, that her God, who had allowed so much suffering in the world, would finally, finally be revealed and she would rise to meet him.

"So I'm dead."

"Ahhh no, undead." Dracula corrected with indulgent patience. "Believe me there is a world of difference."

"Well you would know." Agatha muttered testily, batting away his hand that continued to touch her face.

Struggling to sit and glaring at Dracula when he even offered to help her. Dead…undead she was no fainting flower, she refused to let the fact that she was newly risen from her own coffin bother her. Right now, she needed answers and the potential source of those answers was more than a little unreliable. Looking around at her surroundings Agatha was startled by what she saw, lights as bright as daylight, expanses of glass, and metal…metal everywhere. It was like no place she had even heard of, let alone seen.

"I know, it takes some getting used to."

"Stop reading my thoughts!"

"Agatha, I don't need to read your thoughts, what you are thinking is written all over your face." Dracula chided her, standing up he offered his hand to help her stand.

Accepting it reluctantly Agatha stood, gathering her skirts in her free hand as Dracula guided her out of her casket and over to a chair.

"Now I know this might sound a little farfetched…"

"I'm undead and talking, how much more farfetched could it get?"

"This would go a lot easier if I wasn't being constantly interrupted…"

"What a shame for you." Agatha retorted, sinking down on the chair and turning a mocking expression upon Count Dracula.

"You know, I am almost sorry they disturbed by little nap on the sea floor."

"Feel free to go back there, anytime."

Laughing Dracula impulsively reached down and cupped Agatha's face between his hands, his thumb rubbing over her blood-stained lips; relishing the way she tremored from barely repressed fear and yet still had the gall to frown at him.

"I dreamt of you, whilst I was sleeping my Agatha. Did you dream of me?"

"No, that would be a nightmare I think, and quite at odds with the concept of eternal rest."

Smiling at her continued resistance, Dracula's hand slipped to circle around her slender neck. One of his large hands practically wrapped around it.

"You know that is no longer much of a threat…I'm already dead you can't strangle me."

"What makes you think I want to hurt you my Agatha?"

"You're the monster who murdered me, and you have your hand around my throat, you work it out." Agatha spat back, this was comfortable, this was routine, provoking him and gaining insight. Yet there was something different, his hands…Agatha remembered the sensation of Dracula's hand gripping her throat from before, but now.

"You're…you're not cold." She added, lifting her own hand to place on top of Dracula's own, confirming the fact, her clinical mind cataloguing the observation and drawing the most logical conclusion. "No…it's me…I'm not warm."

"One of the perks of being undead, we make excellent pastry chefs." Dracula jested, flashing what most women would think a debonair smile.

"Well it is always nice to have alternative career options." Agatha deadpanned, unable to resist bantering with him, even if only a little.

"Oh, I can think of better uses for these hands than that." Dracula added, lifting Agatha fingers to his lips, and pressing a kiss to their tips.

"You always have to ruin a conversation by being a pervert." Dragging her hand free Agatha, wiped off his kiss on her skirt. "Now you have answers for me. Where are we?"

"I told you England…But perhaps your question should be more, when are we…go on take a guess."

Raising a single eyebrow Agatha looked on expectantly. She had never obeyed him when she was alive, and Agatha wasn't going to jump when he told her to now, just because she was dead.

"You're always going to be this stubborn, aren't you?" That was a rhetorical question and they both knew it, and more interestingly Dracula actually seemed pleased by the prospect.

"Fine…After you had your little experiment with pyrotechnics, I spent 123 years asleep, in that last box you left me on the sea bed, and you were locked up here; kept on ice for when yours truly would re-emerge. You're my little reward for playing nice and promising not kill the scientists who want to dissect me."

"What?" Agatha was aghast, unable to quite believe what she was hearing.

"What part do you need clarification on my love? The year is 2020, we are both undead and still kicking. The world is a very different place, it has marvels you can scarcely imagine, but really in essentials nothing has changed, you still belong to me. Bride of Christ to Bride of Dracula, personally I think it's an upgrade." Dracula paused his gaze raking deliberately slowly over his prize. "And believe me Agatha, unlike your neglectful god, I intend to be a far more attentive spouse."

Shaking her head Agatha rose from her chair, putting as much distance between them as she could, until her back hit the smooth glass wall. "No."

"No?" Dracula laughed, stalking after her, his tone mocking as he mimicked her. "No…No…No what? You don't honestly think you have any say in this. I claimed you as my bride as is my custom, ergo you belong to me."

"I belong to no body but myself and I certainly never agreed to be your bride."

"No and I don't recall asking or needing your permission. I made you, you are mine."

"God made me! In his image." Agatha spat, her defiance visceral even as Dracula used his superior height to cage her in, his forehead pressing down against hers as his hands gripped her wrists and pressed them hard against the glass.

"Oh, here we go with this again. Your god isn't real Agatha, but if you need some divine being to devote your life to, here I am. I am your god now wife, and I remade you in mine own image. Just take a look."

Dracula turned her to face the glass, the reflection in the glass was poorer than a mirror would provide, but it was still enough to show the blood smeared around Agatha's mouth, the stains all over her dress from her messy feed, and when she opened her mouth…

"No."

"You seem to be saying that a lot today my darling. Now let's have no more of this nonsense. It is done, and you will just have to make the best of it."

"No, I'm not living like this…like you…I won't be a monster."

"You don't have a choice. I am your husband, your lord and master, and you will obey me…"

"Or what? You'll hurt me, punish me, kill me again?" Agatha snarled him, breaking free from the mockery of a lovers embrace that Dracula held her in. "You did all that already and it didn't work, you need to get some new material Count Dracula."

Perplexed Dracula frowned, following Agatha with his gaze as she paced the room. "You're undead Agatha, what possible threat can I pose to you now? And why would I want to? I mean as irritating as you can be, you are my finest bride; why would I want to risk damaging you?"

"Perhaps we should ask Jonathon Harker…oh no wait…we can't…you ripped him apart…a bride you travelled hundreds of miles to find, and you wonder why I doubt you?"

"Jonny wanted to die Agatha, I merely obliged him, the poor boy had tortured himself enough. But if it reassures you in any way, I made sure he was dead before I skinned him. I'm an opportunist not a sadist."

"Yes, I feel so much better. At least I know you will have the curtesy to murder me properly, before using my flesh for your own selfish purposes."

Smiling broadly Dracula couldn't help but laugh at her turn of phrase. "Oh, Agatha I don't need to kill you again to do that…In fact, I think we will both have far more fun, if you are an active participant."

"You…You are disgusting."

"And you are my blushing virgin bride." Dracula teased. "See you're even wearing white…oh the fun we are going to have dearest wife."

"I would find a way to kill myself before I let you touch me." Agatha asserted. "I will never be willing. The idea of you touching me, of being your wife, that sickens me." She added, and Dracula seemed to flinch at her words, they had pierced that veneer of a gentleman and drawn blood.

"You think that matters to them?" Dracula gestured wildly to the darkened shadows, where he knew Dr Helsing and her minions were watching. "You think I'm the only monster in this world Agatha, but you are wrong. I never claimed to be anything other than what I am, a killer, a nightmare made flesh. The people out there claim to be educated and enlightened, to care about the sick enough to try and cure them, and yet they sold you to me for knowledge, like you were nothing more than a bushel of wheat. You have no value here to anyone but me."

"Is that supposed to endear me to you? To make me grateful? To cause me to simper and beg at your feet for forgiveness. To make me love you?"

"No, you stupid, stupid child!" Dracula's grip on his temper was fraying, and he stalked forward angrily, crowding Agatha back until there was nowhere left to run to. His fangs prominently on display as he barely resisted the urge to shake her.

"Count Dracula that is enough!" A familiar voice echoed over the loud speaker, causing Dracula to drop his bride, and turn and stalk away, before he really lost his temper.

"Your patient Dr Helsing." Dracula spat with unexpected bitterness, as Agatha all but climbed the walls to get away from him.

This was just like Jonathon Harker all over again. Why was it the only worthy brides he had ever created, wanted nothing more than to die to escape him? Resisting the urge to throttle Zoe Van Helsing for putting him this position. Dracula turned to glare at the good doctor, when she arrived at the door to their cage; who was she to dare to look at him with pity.

"You fix this Zoe…get her to listen to reason, or I swear there is no way in hell this prison of yours will hold me long."

-/-


	5. Chapter 5

-/-

It was surreal experience, sitting in one of the secure medical rooms, staring into your own face…no not the same. Agatha's face was a little thinner, her cheekbones seemed higher or perhaps that was just a trick of the light…or perhaps the blood. Yet while Zoe found it fascinating, the child inside her practically bursting with excitement, to be sitting so close to her childhood heroine; Sister Agatha it seemed could barely look at her. Her great aunt had looked at her when Zoe had removed her from Dracula's cell, blue eyes widening in surprise, then the dots connected and since then Agatha had looked at everything but her.

So here they were. Zoe sat waiting at the desk, waiting for the recriminations, the questions, whilst Agatha explored the room. Touching the different surfaces, squinting at the lightbox which held x-rays taken of Dracula when they checked him in, marvelling at the screen saver on the computer that simply showed a tropical fish swimming back and forth.

"Is there anything I can get you? Are you still hungry? I can have one my staff fetch you something…"

"I doubt what I want can be found by anyone. Unless your servants can find me a stake, and someone willing to put me out of my misery?"

Well that put a dampener on any conversation...

"I am sorry, for what its worth."

"It is not worth much in the circumstances." Agatha's reply was curt and dismissive, but she did finally turn around, and meet Zoe's gaze full on.

"So, he wasn't lying about the year."

"No, he wasn't lying about the year."

"Or about the other things?" Agatha pressed, blue eyes so cold, as they bore into Zoe's own.

"He left a few details out…" Zoe paused, squirming a little on her chair, before gathering her courage and forging ahead. As angry as Agatha had a right to be, Zoe knew she had done the right thing. "But I suppose in essentials, he wasn't lying about them either."

Nodding Agatha absorbed that information, cataloguing her doppelgangers reactions, her shame and determination. "Forgive me Dr Helsing, did I get that right? It seems ludicrous to think we ever reach a time, when women can become doctors…"

"Dr Van Helsing actually, but you already guessed that…Zoe Van Helsing…And women can be anything they want nowadays, we still have to work harder, but legally…"

"Again, forgive me Doctor. It seems at odds that a society that is so progressive, would have overturned all those marvellous laws you passed, outlawing slavery, or forced marriage. Seems such a strange hypocrisy to manage."

Hanging her head, Zoe struggled to find the words to refute Agatha's accusation, when they were delivered with such cold logic. "You don't understand…"

"Then make me understand! Give me some justification, why a member of my own family, would behave in this way."

Lifting her gaze from the floor Zoe could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, she was just so tired, and the idea that she had disappointed her idol hurt so deeply. Her voice was thick with emotion when she finally managed to speak. "I had to stop him…I had to find a way, he was going to leave, all those people he was going to hurt and it would be my fault; it was the only thing I could think of…"

Frowning Agatha felt a little of her blind fury eek away. The girl in front of her, and she was a girl, despite the years showing on her face, seemed so close to collapsing in on herself. Sighing Agatha walked towards the only other chair in the room, surprised when she went to lift it that there were wheels instead of feet.

"Clever." She remarked to herself, as she steered the chair around the desk, before taking a careful seat; relieved when the chair remained stable.

"Now Zoe…I can call you Zoe, yes?" Agatha paused waiting for a nod before continuing; her tone now almost gentle. "Explain to me everything, from the beginning, leave nothing out."

"Where is the beginning?" Zoe asked, pleased when that answer drew a smile from Agatha, who seemed impressed by it somehow.

"The where is the Demeter, what happened from the moment it sank, and do not worry about boring me with the minute details; I suddenly find myself with little need for rest."

-/-

"…and that's when I decided to try and wake you up. I knew I couldn't allow Dracula to roam free across England, and I knew he would never agree to stay here, without a really good incentive."

"So, I was to be the honey in your trap, yes?"

Nodding Zoe fell silent, her throat hurting from the hours of talking. Of explaining to Agatha, a far more detailed history of the Foundation than she had given Dracula, their work, her life, the legacy of their family.

"I still can't believe that little Arne became a doctor. The last I heard from his father, my nephew was struggling with his arithmetic." Agatha mused, fingers that had been tightly pressed together during Zoe's retelling, now flexed as she drummed her nails against the table top, before stopping and staring down at her own hands in surprise…her nails had regrown and she hadn't even realised…

"I won't force you to go back in there."

Blinking, distracted from the train of her own thoughts, it took Agatha a moment to drift back into their conversation.

"With him. You're right, I have no right to force you, to sacrifice yourself all over again; we'll think of something else."

"And how long will that take?" Agatha probed, her head tilting as Zoe seemed dead on her feet. "You need to rest my child, you'll think clearer when you've had some sleep. Dracula won't be going anywhere tonight, or during the day tomorrow, and if takes longer than that; well there is no reason I cannot keep him distracted…"

"Distracted how?"

"Simple he's a man." Agatha scoffed. "There is nothing easier in the world, just let him think he has won; he will assume as much anyway, won't even question it. Despite his learning Count Dracula is still very much a product of his time, a fifthteenth century warlord. Oh, he might prefer a strong educated woman, he enjoys the challenge and decent conversation I think, but he still assumes himself to be stronger and smarter. So, we let him keep thinking that. He might even suspect we are up to something, but he won't be able to prove it, and he won't risk the fact that he might be wrong. It would expose him to ridicule, and he is far too proud for that."

"You…You are going to help me? After everything that I have done?" Zoe was stunned, or perhaps she was just bone tired and hearing things.

"We are going to help each other." Agatha corrected her, leaning forward she patted Zoe's hand, flashing her niece a brilliant smile, one that with all the blood, looked more than a little predatory. "After all what is family for?"

-/-

"I'm sorry I don't have anything better to offer you right now." Zoe's voice echoed off the tiles of the women's locker room. The only other noise the running shower and Agatha's occasional hmm of contentment.

It had been a while since she had been down to the small onsite gym, ever since her terminal diagnosis, there had seemed little point in exercising. Still her gym bag was still in her office, kit laundered and ready for use.

"I'll bring something of mine from home tomorrow, and in the meantime, we can look at ordering you a few things from online."

"From where?" Agatha's voice was sharper, as the shower suddenly cut off, and Zoe was suddenly confronted by a very naked version of herself.

"Remind me to explain the internet another time." Zoe stammered, suddenly looking everywhere but at Agatha, yet it was hard not to stare. You grew up used to occasional glances of other naked women in changing rooms, but to see a version of your own body walking about, well that was just weird.

"That…shower…of yours…" Agatha paused, dragging the towel across her long hair, glancing at Zoe to see if she had used the correct term, and smiling as her niece seemed to be avoiding looking in her direction. "It is quite the marvel. Does everyone have one of those?"

"Most people, some still take baths of course." Zoe added, finally lifting her gaze from the floor, and catching Agatha's teasing smile at her blush. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm dead remember, I don't imagine I will ever catch cold again." Agatha theorised. "I wish we had one of those in the convent, in winter it was cold enough to freeze your bones, we often had to share beds just to stay warm. We could have used all that hot water."

"Yes well…" Zoe swallowed, pushing aside the image of Agatha in bed with other women.

When she had considered her Great Aunt as a child, the idea of her as a real person, with a real person's wants and needs had never occurred to her. It was only now, with her here in the flesh, that Zoe couldn't help but wonder, just how close Agatha had gotten to her sisters at the convent; she certainly didn't seem to have any shame walking about naked in front of her.

"You really are most adorably prudish Zoe, and this coming from me, a nun. The human body is not something to be ashamed of, we are made in god's image after all."

"Then why do nun's cover themselves, if the human body is nothing to be ashamed of?"

"We cover ourselves to signify our separation from the rest of the world, we sacrifice all earthly vanity when we take our calling. Plus, the habit is practical, easily cleaned and there is no need for corsets or any of these…what in heaven is this?" Agatha demanded holding up the bright pink stretchy thing that looked like a band with armholes.

"Sports bra." Zoe explained, yet at Agatha's blank look she tried to explain. "You wear it over your breasts, it goes on over the head, your arms go through those holes there, and well it supports your breasts when you are exercising."

"It is very brightly coloured."

"Yeah that's fashion for you. The T-shirt and leggings are dark though."

"And you want me to wear this?"

"Just for a few hours. I'll go home and get a few hours' sleep, and I'll bring you something more conservative from my wardrobe."

Nodding Agatha struggled her way into putting on the clothes; they were tighter fitting than anything she had ever seen before, let alone worn, but they were comfortable. "Well I suppose it is slightly better than walking around naked."

"I'll pick you up a lab coat as well, you can wear that over the top." Zoe offered, before handing Agatha the comb she kept in the bag, as well as a spare hairband. "For your hair, to keep it out of your face."

"My day is full of new experiences." Agatha mused, taking the comb through the tangles at the bottom of her long hair, slowly working upward.

She was almost done when the door to the changing room suddenly slammed open, causing both Zoe and Agatha to start. Dr Veronica Bloxham did a double take, at seeing both women seated side by side. Now Agatha was wearing Zoe's clothes, it was almost impossible to tell them apart.

"Zoe you need to come, Dracula's trashing his cell, he's demanding you bring Agatha back and it's not sunrise for another thirty minutes. The guards are getting more than a little trigger happy, and we don't need another incident like the beach to hush up."

"He's a toddler having a tantrum." Agatha scoffed. "If you run to appease him now, you'll never teach him better manners."

"Yes, well most toddlers don't have the ability to murder their caretakers." Veronica spat back. "And not all of us get to rise from the grave."

"Be very grateful that you don't, believe me it's not all it is cracked up to be."

"Agatha please…Dr Bloxham didn't mean to insult you. Did you Veronica?"

Mollified when the other woman shook her head, Agatha rose from her seat, following Zoe towards the door.

"Fine then, but someone needs to find me a chess set." Agatha insisted, taking charge of the situation as was her usual approach.

"A chess set?" Zoe was puzzled, of all the things to ask for; but there was probably one in the rec room's games cupboard.

"Well if I am going to have to deal with Count Dracula, I might as well get something out of it. Our last match was hardly fair, and it will keep him quiet, and occupied, and with a table's width between us."

"Are you sure..."

"No. But it's the best plan we have at the moment. It will do whilst we work on a better plan, yes?"

Returning Agatha's smile Zoe nodded. Agatha was right, surely the two of them together could come up with something; two Van Helsing women working together, Count Dracula didn't stand a chance.

-/-


	6. Chapter 6

-/-

Dracula could smell them before he could see them. His voice projecting across the room. "Finally…where have you been? What took you so long? I've been waiting here for hours!"

"You see what I was talking about Zoe. Alive or undead, it seems a universal constant that the male of the species never seems to develop beyond puberty; part of them remains that little boy, forever clinging to their nursemaids' skirts for attention."

Blinking in surprise, Dracula stood awkwardly from his perch on the chemical toilet, the only thing to survive his recent rampage. Watching as Zoe and Agatha entered his view. Zoe appeared much as she had a few hours ago, a little tired perhaps, but that happened to mortals. Agatha by contrast seemed full of pep; it was amazing what a century long nap, and a little blood could accomplish.

Frowning a little, as they both simply stared at him, like he was some sort of museum exhibit, Dracula almost felt a touch of nervousness. "Well you two seem rather chummy."

"Why wouldn't we be, we both share so much in common, starting with a deep-seated loathing for all thing named Dracula." Agatha replied with a toothy smile, waving Zoe off, she had this under control and the poor child needed some sleep.

Clutching his hands to his chest, Dracula feigned a swoon. "Dearest wife you wound me…right in the heart."

"Not yet but give me time." Agatha retorted, her smile growing as the door to the cage was opened, and she stepped inside, like the predator she was becoming.

"What a mess you have made…honestly you can tell you were raised with servants, tending to your every whim." Agatha mused, her trainer clad foot toeing the mangled remains, of what was once a steel chair.

Her gaze darting up when Dracula did not reply, with some witty bon mot, like he usually would. Instead he seemed momentarily speechless, his gaze locked downwards. A gaze which Agatha followed.

"Oh honestly, they are just legs. Everyone has them."

Shaking his head Dracula continued to stare, his gaze tracing the outline of her ankle and calf, even her thigh, from where it emerged from the edge of the white coat she was wearing. "Forgive me wife they are not just legs, they are your legs, and believe me I have seen enough to know, those are particularly exceptional examples…just how high up do they go…?" He added, fingers itching to get a hold of that coat, and uncover the secret for himself.

"Concentrate." Agatha snapped, throwing him the box she had been carrying, not surprised when he snatched it easily out of the air.

"What's this?...Chess!" Dracula exclaimed, his tone almost childlike in its excitement. "I never took you to be a sentimental woman Agatha."

"This is not sentiment Count! This is about settling a score. You only won last time, because you were addling my thoughts, and changing the board. This time I will beat you…" Agatha snapped, as she turned the table back up the right way, it was more or less functional, if no longer completely level; the chair however was completely destroyed.

"We can use the floor." Dracula suggested, happily squatting down and setting down the box, opening it and starting to set up the board. "Do you want white again?"

"No, you take it, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Ooh fighting talk I like it, so what is the wager?"

"Wager?" Agatha frowned.

"Yes, what do I get when I win?" Dracula asked, looking up at her from beneath his dark fringe like an eager boy, it was almost endearing.

"You will get the satisfaction of knowing, I am the superior player when I win." Agatha lowered herself to sit on the floor. For a moment debating how she could sit in a ladylike manner, cross legged would be most comfortable, but considering Dracula's reaction to her legs before that seemed foolhardy…sitting on one side, legs tucked back to was probably best, even it left her a little unbalanced.

Tutting Dracula leant back against the wall of their cell, watching in unrestrained amusement, as Agatha tried to be both comfortable and modest. "Come on now Agatha, a game is only good, when there is a real incentive to win, or a consequence to losing."

"The consequence of you losing, is to know you were beaten by a nun; you a five-hundred-year-old warlord, who was taught strategy from the moment you could string a sentence together."

"You flatter me."

"How clumsy of me, I meant to goad you." Agatha smiled wider, flashing just a hint of her fangs, it was a most distracting tableau. "Now stop trying to delay the inevitable."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Dracula studied her closely for a moment, his eyes soft as they soaked her up; Agatha was quite attractive when she sparkled like that, all wit and spite. "Five questions."

Frowning Agatha lifted her gaze from the board. "What?"

"The wager." Dracula explained with a growing smile. "If you win, then you get to ask me any five questions you like, and I have to answer them."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Dracula confirmed, knowing that this little prize was just too tempting for Agatha to resist; she had always been a curious little thing, often even reckless in the face of satisfying that curiosity.

"And you won't lie, or refuse to answer?"

"On my word as a Prince." Dracula promised, placing his hand over his heart.

Hesitating, Agatha couldn't pretend his offer wasn't appealing, and yet there was something about the way, Dracula looked so pleased about it. It made her wary. "And if you win, something that I assure you will never happen."

"The same." Dracula replied, watching closely as Agatha's face tightened. "Come now, there can hardly be much in the life of a nun, you would wish to conceal?"

"I don't trust you, you are clearly up to something."

"And once again, you show me just what a smart woman you are." Dracula teased. "This is not a wager for the weak-minded, unless you really are certain you will win…"

"I am going to wipe that smug look off your face."

"Then what have you got to worry about?" Dracula added, his hands widening in a gesture of openness, much like a magician might, right before he pulled the wool over your eyes.

"Fine on one condition. We get one pass, if there is a question we really don't want to answer."

Smiling indulgently Dracula knew he had won, and that he could afford to be generous in victory. "Oh, alright then."

"Well then what are you waiting for, it's your first move."

-/-

The game had been going for hours. Their minders had long since lost interest in them. In fact, the mercenary guarding them, almost looked to be asleep standing up. Dracula made a mental note to mention it to Zoe, she really should be getting what she paid for.

"Check…once again I might add." Agatha's gleeful voice, drew Dracula back to the game proper.

His bride really wasn't a bad player, she had even challenged him on occasion, pulling moves he hadn't anticipated. Agatha had serious potential, and in a few centuries, she might even beat him. But Dracula had known from early in the game, he was going to win. Still he had allowed the game to progress, setting up traps, only to dismantle them himself, when he found himself enjoying just watching her. This was Agatha, with the veneer society had forced upon her stripped away. An educated woman, revelling in being able to showcase her knowledge, and ability. To step up, and go toe to toe with a man…well vampire as an equal. Plus, it was nice to see her smile.

Still this was all a game; a game within a game, and now with them being largely ignored, it was time to end it.

"You really should look to protecting your own king, rather than thirsting away after mine." Dracula instructed her, moving his rook and closing the net. "Checkmate in two moves."

"What…but…" It took Agatha a moment to see it, a few moments more to realise, that there was no move she could make that would prevent it. "How did you…"

"As you said it yourself my Agatha. I am a five-hundred-year-old warlord, I have led armies and been taught strategy by someone of the world's most brilliant minds. Do not feel badly about losing, it really was inevitable from the beginning."

Annoyed by his arrogance, and the fact that he was probably right, Agatha couldn't help but huff her annoyance. She had thought she was doing well, and all the time he had been playing with her. "There are words for men like you."

"Oh, believe me, there are no men like me." Dracula laughed as Agatha continued to scowl. "Come now don't be cross with me, I will even help you improve your game. I think its been far too long, since you played anyone who challenged you. But first my prize…"

Clenching her jaw, part of Agatha wanted to refuse to answer his damn questions, yet she had given her word, and she would have insisted Dracula kept his. "Fine ask away."

Smiling at her easy capitulation, Dracula lounged back against the glass, hands crossed over his stomach, as he stretched out like a predator. "Do you find me handsome?"

Barking with laughter, Agatha felt what ever tension that had coiled deep in her stomach abate, at Dracula's inane and self-centred question.

"Is that my answer?" Dracula queried, head tilting to the side, as he studied Agatha closely. "I mean it is a simple question Agatha, do you find me attractive or not?"

"That is not the same question, which one do you want answering; if it's both, that is two of your questions used up on your vanity." Agatha pointed out.

"How kind of you to point that out, and not take advantage of me." Dracula's smile grew, as Agatha suddenly lost hers. "Answer the second one, do you find me attractive?"

"You are tall, dark and strong, I doubt there are many women who wouldn't find you attractive."

"Ah, and now you are deflecting." Dracula wagged his finger, tutting under his breath. "Answer the question as it is asked, dearest wife, or I will start imposing forfeits."

Clenching her jaw, Agatha felt some of that tension return. Clearly, she should have just answered the first question, when it was asked, rather than allowing him to goad her into making more of it. "You have some appeal yes, in a purely physical aspect, but attraction is based on more than just that, and the core of you repulses me."

"Hmmm so yes and no. Agatha if this is how you answer simple questions, I can only imagine how you will react to my others."

"If this is going to be the standard of your enquiries, I hardly need fear exposing my deepest secrets." Agatha countered testily, moving to pack away the chess set, so that her hands had something do, and she had an excuse not to meet Count Dracula's gaze.

Shrugging Dracula watched his wife flutter about. "Fine then you want exposing, tell me about your first sexual experience."

Actually startled, Agatha dropped the box she was holding. "I was a nun."

"You weren't born a nun." Dracula countered. "And I cannot imagine a curious little thing like you, never experimenting at all."

"Fine I was ten…"

"Ten!"

"And I kissed one of my father's stable hands."

"Agatha!"

"You said first experience, that was it, you didn't clarify the question properly, so ha." Agatha gloated, glaring at Dracula, and daring him with her gaze to contradict her.

"Fine…I hope your father dismissed him, taking liberties like that."

"Is that your third question?"

Resigned to having that remain a mystery, Dracula waved her off, eyes once more drifting to her legs, as Agatha stretched them out.

Twisting her head, Agatha studied the unusually quiet Count. "Have you suddenly taken a vow of silence?"

"I am thinking carefully about my next question, since clearly my Agatha, you are determined to wiggle out of answering them properly, if I let you."

"I only promised to answer them truthfully." Agatha replied with a smile, earning one from Dracula in return for her sneakiness.

"Touché Madam…So what did you and Zoe talk about, and get up to, when you went off for your little Van Helsing reunion? All the details now Agatha, don't skip over anything."

"That is personal."

"That is the point of these questions. Besides, you will make me think, you ladies are up to something behind my back."

"I cannot tell you Zoe's secrets, that is not part of the deal." Agatha insisted, even as Dracula pouted; not that even his disappointment seemed genuine. "I will use my pass for this, and don't go thinking you can just rephrase the question, or I will stop playing entirely."

"Fine…fine."

"Good, next question." Agatha demanded, wishing there was a way to tell the time in this enclosed room.

It had felt like they had played for hours, and Agatha was starting to feel a little cabin feverish, stuck in this cage with no way to escape. She was used to being busy, to having chores to complete, her time highly regimented. In some ways having Dracula here was a blessing, at least he kept her attention, but the mention of Zoe, made Agatha anxious to talk to her niece. They needed to come up with a proper plan. She felt useless sitting here doing nothing.

"Are we in a hurry? Do we have a pressing social engagement I wasn't informed about? Only you are looking a little agitated?"

"Is that a question?" Agatha snapped as she paced, unable to explain, where this sudden flash of temper had come from.

"No merely an observation." Dracula replied. "All games aside Agatha, are you feeling alright, you look like you might come out of your skin."

"I…I don't know." Agatha admitted. "I don't feel like myself…I…I'm angry…I just want out of here for a while."

"Well that is something we can agree on at least." Dracula added, getting up from his lounging pose and crossing over to her.

Ignoring Agatha's huff of annoyance, Dracula took her chin between his fingers; his dark gaze scrutinising her, no matter how much Agatha tried to bat him away.

"You need to feed."

"But it's only been a few hours."

"Did you feed before coming back in here, after your talk with Zoe?"

"No, there wasn't time; someone was throwing a tantrum, remember…"

"Well you should have, its been far too long, and you are too young to handle starving yourself." Dracula insisted, before calling out to the only mortal he could see, the gun toting mercenary. "You there, send for one of the lackies, she needs to feed…"

Yet the guard merely stared back, not even acknowledging Dracula had spoken.

"Are you listening to me, jump to it, pronto!"

When he was ignored again, Dracula found the leash on his own temper starting to slip, and the damn mortal had the nerve to smirk at him.

"Is anybody listening?" He raised his voice to a shout. "Do I have to tell Dr Helsing, about how far standards slip when she isn't here? My bride is hungry!"

"Drac…" Agatha tried to calm him, but Dracula seemed to be only getting started; squaring up to the door to their cell, and the mortal guard, who seemed to enjoy goading him right back.

"Look at him Agatha, pathetic excuse for a mortal, clinging to that thing like its his cock. What's the matter, aren't you man enough to take me on without it?"

"Dracula…"

"WELL COME ON THEN." Dracula bellowed, as the mortal guard put down his weapon, and made for the door. "I haven't had a good fight in over a century." He added, slamming his fist against the glass, his fangs on full display.

Yet instead of opening the door, the smirking guard pulled a lever nearby, and the sudden whirl of machinery could be heard. There was barely any notice, and if Dracula hadn't seen this in action once before, it would have been too late. As it was, he barely had time to grab hold of Agatha, and drag her across the cage. Keeping her safely behind him, Dracula pressed them as far into the corner as he could. Clambering over the damn toilet, until they were pressed as far down into the corner as they could go, and still the sunlight kept coming, their refuge growing steadily smaller, and smaller.

Screaming as he saw the sunlight catch the tips of his feet, Dracula writhed in agony…they were burning.

"Stop…please stop…you don't have to do this." Agatha's voice pleaded from behind him. Dracula sounded in terrible pain and she couldn't bear it. As vile a monster as he was, these scientists were supposed to be better, and this sort of torture had no place in anywhere, let alone a place of learning.

Then just as quickly as the sunlight had come, it receded, and Dracula sagged in relief. Only Agatha's arms around his chest kept him from keeling over. Panting Dracula didn't resist, when Agatha eased him down on to his side, nor when she fumbled with the laces of his shoes, and pulled off them off along with his socks.

"You know there are easily ways, to get me to take my clothes off, and far more interesting parts of me to play with." He muttered from his place on the floor. Yet he didn't object, when his wife took his sore feet into her delicate hands. It was nice, it felt nice, the touch of her skin on his.

"They don't look burnt. Do you always regenerate that quickly?"

"It must have been the leather, gave me extra protection; I can normally manage a few seconds of exposure, but boy does it sting."

"Well we will just have to keep an eye on them." Agatha replied, her eyes darting to the door, where their guard had resumed his position, like nothing had happened. "What just happened, I can't believe Zoe would hire someone like…"

"You are far too trusting. Your niece is mixed up with some very unpleasant people." Dracula added, before looking up at the shielded observation lab. He had been certain, he had seen something move up there. "And I don't think all of them are restricted to the muscle heads with guns…No he wouldn't have dared do that, if someone hadn't given him permission to."

"Zoe wouldn't."

Tilting his head Dracula studied Agatha, she seemed so certain, and he had to concur, this seemed a little too sadistic for a Van Helsing. "We will just have to be more careful."

"You're the one that picked a fight…"

"I said we." Dracula chided her, gentling his tone as he reached for her hand, pleased when Agatha allowed him to take it and didn't immediately pull it away. "I'll play the good little lab rat for now, but I want you to be on your guard. Something about all this, just doesn't feel right to me."

-/-


	7. Chapter 7

-/-

"What do you mean my staff tried to kill you?"

Of all the things Zoe Van Helsing was expected, when she returned to the foundation in the late afternoon. It was not for the latest member of her "staff", to accuse the others of trying to kill him and his bride.

Zoe had actually been in a good mood, she had managed to sleep without nightmares for once. She had taken the time to eat a proper breakfast and had amused herself for a good half an hour, going through her wardrobe for anything that Agatha might consider, "conservative enough" for a nineteenth century nun. A couple of outfits, and an ipad with the websites of a few ladies clothing stores open in the browser, Zoe had made her way to bid good day to Aunt Agatha…and by extension Zoe supposed Uncle Dracula. Just the thought of calling Dracula uncle, just to see his reaction, had brought such a broad smile to Zoe's face that Dr Bloxham did a double take.

Of course, it couldn't last. The minute Dracula saw her the knives were out. What was once pointed banter, but always with a tinge of humour was gone, and in its place was an overprotective aristocrat, used to getting his own way.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I stutter? Dracula hissed, stalking backwards and forwards in the only dark corner of the cell. "One of your hired thugs turned your solar death ray on us! How hard is that to comprehend?"

"Well you're still alive…well so to speak." Zoe argued defensively, wishing more than anything, for a quiet word with Agatha, to get her perspective on things.

Yet that was not going to be easy. Agatha had been pushed to the far corner, the moment Zoe had started the mechanism, and it was clear Dracula, was not even going to let her, near her aunt. Zoe was only surprised Agatha hadn't protested more strongly, clearly things had progressed between the pair, since all her aunt did was roll her eyes before capitulating. Trying to catch her eye was not an easy feat, not when it meant taking her gaze from an agitated, unpredictable predator like Dracula.

"HELLO ZOE. I'm sorry, am I boring you…I had hoped for little more of a reaction, and maybe even some corrective action. You did tell me you oversaw this little institute?"

"A fact you laughed at."

"With good cause, it would now seem. I would never have allowed for such disobedience in my ranks."

Biting her lip, Zoe barely resisted the urge to remind Dracula that it was no longer the dark ages, and her sex had nothing to do with her competence. Yet a wide-eyed pleading look from Agatha stopped her.

"Fine, I will look into it."

"And?" Dracula prompted, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Where is the restitution? I want that man at my feet; I want him to try and kill me like a warrior; I'll show him what a real fight is and not a…"

"Dracula."

Agatha's reprimand was subtle. If Zoe hadn't been paying attention, she might have missed the way Dracula hesitated in his pacing, as if the pull Agatha exercised on him was almost physical.

"We appreciate your efforts Zoe." Agatha added, now deeming it appropriate to leave her corner. Ignoring the way Dracula scowled. He couldn't keep her suffocated with his protection, and one glare from Agatha stopped him, when he made to force her back.

Her niece was their only real ally in this place, insulting her competence was no way to retain that.

"I'm sorry for the welcome, it has been a long trying day."

"You don't need to apologise for me; I'm not sorry, not one bit." Dracula huffed, his instincts warring with themselves, the need to keep his bride safe, and the desire to have her pleased with him.

Things had been far simpler a few centuries ago. His first wife had not been nearly so difficult. Of course, she had also been chosen for him, for her father's wealth, and her wide child bearing hips. Other than the time he spent squirting heirs into her, Dracula could barely remember spending any time in her presence, so she might have been just as stubborn.

Choosing to ignore Dracula's interjection, Zoe placed the things she brought in for Agatha on the rickety table; making a mental note to have it replaced before the sun went down completely, and maybe bring in some more comfortable furniture. They had built this cage to house a monster from legend. Yet having them here, and looking so human most of the time, well it was hard to keep that mindset up.

"I thought you might like to choose one of these to wear." Zoe explained while unzipping the suit bag.

There were two simple dresses in there, one a more relaxed green patterned summer outfit that Zoe had worn once to a summer party. The high neckline, and flowing mid-calf length was modest enough, the only problem was the complete lack of sleeves. The other option was a blue denim dress, it had elbow-length sleeves and a relaxed fit, but it was knee length.

"I brought you leggings to wear with the shorter dress, they are like the ones you have on already but a softer material."

"Do I get any say in this?" Dracula interjected, his interest in ladies' fashion clearly more pressing, than any lingering irritation with Zoe.

"No, you don't, not unless you are planning on wearing them yourself." Agatha snapped.

"Shame, I would look positively adorable in that green dress." Dracula teased, and both Van Helsings were relieved to see him more human by the moment; it broke the tense atmosphere, even if it was only Zoe that breathed easier.

"I am almost afraid to ask, but which would you choose?" Zoe asked, unable to resist the temptation. They were her clothes after all, and Dracula was many monstrous things, but he was also a very smart dresser.

"The green." Dracula replied like the answer wasn't obvious, oh the blue would show more of those lovely legs off, but the green was far better cut, and more flattering to her slim figure.

"I am almost tempted to choose the other out of contrariness, but I spent most of my life in blue…I guess in death it is the time to try something a little different." Agatha decided, the pleased expression on Dracula's face had nothing whatsoever to do with it.

"I also brought a replacement." Zoe indicated the ipad. "I put my sizes in the notes section, and I opened a few websites for women's clothing stores. I thought if you had a moment later you could pick a few things for yourself, we can take the cost out of Count Dracula's first pay check…along with the cost of replacing the tablet he already broke."

"Do I get to buy new things with my money, or are you two ladies planning on bleeding me dry?"

"What an odd turn of phrase for a vampire." Zoe commented. "Can you even bleed a vampire dry?"

"Why is that going to be one of your little experiments?"

"Well it might be now."

"Children please." Agatha huffed, picking up the green dress. "Now if you can put your little contest aside, I would like to change."

"Go right ahead, no one is stopping you." Dracula insisted with a broad smile. "You know how keen I am to see under that coat."

"We have discussed your resemblance to a pig once before Count."

"Fine run off and have your private scheming time." Dracula huffed, waving the pair off, doing his best to maintain an innocent smile even when Agatha frowned at him.

She knew him well enough to know that Dracula would never normally give in so easily, but Agatha didn't know him well enough yet to predict his actions. Dracula even waited until he was once more alone in his cell, before reaching for the ipad. It was time he checked in with Renfield anyway, it was time to get those alternative plans they had discussed underway…although perhaps he might take a quick look at those fashion websites…

Yes…a broader smile tugged at his lips, as he thumbed through the pages Zoe had selected, quickly learning how to navigate and select stores that appealed more to his aesthetic. Agatha would look positively ravishing in that.

-/-


	8. Chapter 8

-/-

"I don't know what else to say Zoe, I was here all day. It just didn't happen. If you don't believe me you can check yourself, the video recordings don't lie. You're a scientist examine the evidence." Dr Bloxham insisted, turning the computer screen around so her boss could take a look. "See twelve hours of recording, from when you left at five this morning and came back."

Frowning Zoe scrolled through the closed-circuit surveillance footage, dragging the curser along and speeding up the video, minutes passed in seconds…chess…lots of time spent on chess. Then there was some pacing about and sitting down but Veronica was right, there was none of the threatening behaviour Dracula had accused them of.

"I don't understand, why would they lie?"

"To mess with your head?" Dr Bloxham offered. "To try and turn you against your friends and colleagues? Divide and conquer. Who knows what they have planned, they are vampires, you can't expect them to behave like real people. We just need to go back to the protocols you designed; they are test subjects, not people."

Yet as much sense as Veronica was making, Zoe was still stuck on how believable it had all been. "I mean Dracula I could understand; mind games are his forte but Agatha too? She loathes him, why would she back him up?"

"Zoe, I'm saying this as your friend, so please don't take it the wrong way, but that creature in there is not your family. Agatha Van Helsing was an inspiration and a hero, but she died a 123 years ago. Whatever remains of her in that cage, is not the same woman who gave her life to stop Dracula…I mean just look…" Veronica gestured to the window that looked down over the glass cage. "Would Agatha Van Helsing ever allow that?"

Pausing to glance down, Zoe had to admit Veronica was right. Her aunt Agatha would never sit, happily side by side with her killer, allowing him to teach the art of navigating the internet.

"No…No you're right. I'm sorry I even questioned you."

"That's ok, I'm not just your colleague I'm your friend. I know how much you have on your plate, just remember from now to keep your analytical head on. You wouldn't want the board to think you've been compromised. They will stick you out on gardening leave, and don't you want to make these last few months really count?"

-/-

When Zoe Van Helsing returned, she brought with her four parcels of blood, and two staff members, who were certainly not hired for their brains.

Dracula as usual took to testing the blood samples first, his nose curling at three of them. "No these will not do…"

"Well they are all you will be getting, so drink them or starve, its up to you. I am not here to pander to your unreasonable demands Count."

Frowning at Zoe's change in attitude, Dracula handed the one decent sample to Agatha. He had fed earlier, and was capable of going without, if necessary. "Is this how you treat the other members of your staff Dr Helsing?"

"Only when they have been wasting my time." Zoe countered, meeting his gaze without flinching. "Didn't you think I would check out the truth of your accusations?"

"I had hoped you would…"

"Why, so I would waste my time clearing up your ridiculous lies, rather than getting on with some real work?"

"Oh, they were my lies?" Dracula scoffed, his quick mind already grasping that Zoe had been turned against them. Well that was their one tenuous ally down, an unfortunate turn of events, but nothing he would lose sleep over…well he wouldn't but one glance at Agatha…

"Zoe, I don't know what other people have said but we weren't lying. I swear it on our family honour..."

"You are not my family." Zoe insisted, Dr Bloxham's words on repeat in her mind.

She had to do this, she had to regain focus and distance. All she had to show for her life was her career and reputation, it was too late to try and change things now. She only had a few months left and Zoe Van Helsing would not allow her family legacy to falter with her...the weak link in the chain. Her father had been so proud, when she had succeeded him to run the foundation, that was the family Zoe had to focus on, not this echo of a dead woman who wore her face.

"Zoe…"

"Dr Helsing."

Agatha couldn't reconcile this iceberg of a woman, with the one, who only a few hours earlier laughed at her blushes. Stepping forward, it was a natural impulse to try and reach out to her; Agatha had always been a tactile person. She didn't even consider the consequences, as her hand crossed the divide from shadow into light, her focus was on Zoe, on reaching Zoe.

"No!"

Yelping in surprise Agatha found herself dragged back into the shadow. Dracula's arms were like locked iron around her waist, pulling her back until she was pressed tightly to him, her back to his chest, as he walked them back.

"Crazy…stupid…woman…" Dracula hissed through his fangs, his more monstrous aspect prevalent, drawn out by his fight or flight reaction. "Never do that again!"

Zoe by contrast didn't even blink. It was if Agatha damaging herself didn't even matter, and that hurt far deeper than anything else, Agatha couldn't even feel any pain from her hand. Instead Zoe indicated for her two colleagues, to remove the remains of the table and chair from their cage. She would have taken the ipad back too, only that was very much in the vampire side of the cage, and Zoe doubted that even with cancerous blood, that she would be safe in the shadows any longer…not if the way Dracula was growling at her was any indication. No he looked like he wanted to snap her neck right about now.

"Zoe please…" Agatha called out again, trying one last time to reach her niece.

"Dr Helsing." Zoe reminded her subjects, before turning to leave.

Dr Bloxham had been right, Zoe had been damn lucky the board hadn't found out, how close she had come to being compromised. Even now as she walked away, her clinical mask firmly in place, inside she could feel what remained of her heart break a little. It had been wonderful whilst it lasted, the connection she had thought she felt with Agatha, a feeling Zoe hadn't felt since her father passed away. Being known and understood and accepted…kindred spirits…but that sort of connection only existed in children's novels.

Biting her lip Agatha tasted her own blood. She was not a woman prone to emotional outbursts. Always the one in control, her joy and pain tightly controlled, and yet she still felt them. It was ridiculous that now she was dead she was losing control over her feelings.

"She's not worth it."

Dracula's voice was soft in her ear and Agatha turned her face away, rejecting his comfort. She was used to looking after herself, never letting anyone in that close. Just the solid weight of him at her back, was making it harder to retain her composure; finally having the option of a shoulder to cry on, it seemed made crying more likely.

"Let me go."

"I am not going to let you do anything stupid." Dracula insisted, his gaze drawn to the rest of their cell which was still cast in sunlight.

"Please…Please let me go." Agatha pleaded, hearing Dracula sigh against her neck. In all their time together, Agatha had demanded, commanded and heckled him, she had never asked him for anything, and Dracula found he didn't have it in him to refuse her.

"If you set so much as foot towards…"

"I won't. I promise."

"Well your word is more than good enough, for me at least." Dracula added bitterly, as he released her reluctantly.

Yet as much as he did trust her word, Dracula was relieved when the option of suicide was removed from Agatha's reach. The sunlight was beginning to fade, the sun must have been setting, as Zoe had certainly not chosen to return the whole use of the cell to them. As grateful as Dracula was for more room, he was almost reluctant for the distance between him and Agatha, his arms feeling so very empty all of a sudden.

Turning from Dracula, from the whole cell, Agatha retreated to the far corner. Curling up on the chemical toilet and staring out into the dark void beyond the glass. If she had been paying attention, Agatha might have watched the reflection of Dracula, pace up and down, like a captive tiger slowly going mad from the confinement. If she still believed god was real, this would have been the time Agatha turned to him for guidance, a conversation to help calm her troubled mind. Yet it seemed in a short experience of her undeath, Agatha had lost her purpose, her faith and now her family as well.

"How do you do it?" Agatha whispered, her voice carrying as she knew it would, a vampire's hearing more than sensitive enough to pick up on her words.

"Do what?"

"Keep going when everything you ever valued about yourself is destroyed?"

Dracula opened his mouth to banter back, the flippant comment on his tongue dying, when he saw the reflection of tears on Agatha's cheeks. "You find new things to value."

Snorting Agatha wiped at her cheeks. "Oh, that easy."

"No not easy." Dracula chided her gently, moving until he could crouch down beside her, his fingertips grazing her forearm. "You are changed from who you once were. You can either live in grief, for everything that you have lost, or you embrace the opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Agatha really did frown now, turning her head to look at him. His dark eyes were looking up at her so intently, it was hard not to get drawn in. There was something heady, almost addictive, about being his single point of focus.

"Agatha haven't you ever wondered what if? What if you could change your life completely, live a completely different existence, without all those obligations weighing you down, learn new things, see new places. Well you have a new life now, let go of the shackles of the last one, everyone you ever owed anything to, is long gone my Agatha, you are truly free."

"How can I be free, I'm in a cage."

"Yes, you are, not just physically, but in your mind as well. Until you can free yourself of them both…" Dracula trailed off, his half smile almost sad as he broke their gaze and instead looked down, at some point in his little speech Agatha had covered his fingers on her arm with her other hand. Only she wasn't pushing his touch away, her fingers were almost gripping his like he was her only lifeline.

"I don't know how." Agatha whispered.

"I'll help you, I promise, for as long as you need me to. You won't be alone in this Agatha."

It was easier to look at him when he wasn't staring at her. His normally perfectly coiffed hair had fallen over his face a little, the imperfection almost making him look like a real person, an annoyingly attractive person; one whose touch on her arm was burning her skin...

Pulling her arms away, Agatha caught Dracula expression of resigned disappointment. Yet he didn't move to rise, instead remained kneeling by her side, his expression now hidden from her by his hair. Perhaps it was because he looked so young in that moment, an echo of the boy in the face of the monster he had become. Agatha didn't think about it, she just did it, her fingers were there brushing the hair back out of his face, almost of their own accord.

It was so soft and thick, as she ran her fingers through its length, brushing it back and then again to straighten it into place. A smile pulling at her lips as Dracula's eyes shuttered, his neck arching as he leant into her touch, like a cat wanting some fuss. Yet the moan that escaped his parted lips, as Agatha ran her fingertips along his scalp, was not the reaction of a harmless animal. When Agatha went to draw her hand back, his hand grabbed her wrist, holding her in place as he rubbed his head against her fingers.

"Do you know how long it has been since anyone has touched me like that? Agatha you don't know what you do to me…How hard it is to keep my hands off you…"

"Do you really mean all that hogwash you're speaking? I mean does it usually work, or are you just rubbish at trying to seduce me?" Agatha asked, her tone amused, as a potential mate Dracula was passible, at least until he opened his mouth.

Cracking one eye open Dracula released his grip on her wrist, instead sitting back on his haunches as Agatha had the nerve to smirk at him. "Believe me, if I was really trying to seduce you Agatha, you would not need to ask, you'd know."

"And I suppose I would fall at your feet. The arrogance of the vampire."

"No, the arrogance of a prince, who more than his fair share of fair maidens falling at his feet." Dracula teased right back, eyebrows waggling suggestively as a grin broke out across his face.

"I am hardly a fair maiden…"

"Why what else would you call a good catholic girl like yourself?" Dracula grinned, this one all teeth and dangerous teasing. "Unless there is something you are not telling me Sister Agatha?"

For that there was no answer, well no good answer, and Agatha chose to ignore it. "So, for curiosity sake, if you were seducing one of those many maidens, how would you start?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"No, it's a question."

"Why with a dance of course." Dracula teased, standing and bowing to her, remaining bent over he offered her his hand.

"Seriously?" Agatha scoffed, rolling her eyes as Dracula continued to hover.

"Why not, have you got any better ideas about how to while away the next few hours? They took the chess set."

"I've never been much of a dancer, there wasn't much call for it in the convent. Your toes will regret asking."

"You will be, by the time I am through with you." Dracula pronounced, full of the confidence that only an aristocrat could possess.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Agatha retorted as she accepted his hand and allowed Dracula to move her into first position for a waltz, her left hand resting on his shoulder, as he took her right in his own grasp, and wrapped a possessive hand about her waist.

"Now one…two…three…" Dracula counted them in, stepping forward on the three, only Agatha hadn't moved, and they clashed awkwardly. "You need to step backwards with your right foot first."

"Fine but you didn't say when to start." Agatha huffed, glaring up at Dracula as they moved back into first position.

"Now on three…one...two…three."

This time they made it through two of the steps in the basic box step before Agatha tried to go the wrong way and only Dracula's grip on her waist propelled her along, only her feet had to scramble to keep up.

"Honestly how can such an intelligent woman struggle with dancing." Dracula despaired. "I thought you were just being modest, but you really aren't much of a dancer."

Barely resisting the urge to clip his ear, Agatha huffed. "It would be easier if there was music, then I wouldn't need to keep count and remember what direction I am meant to be moving."

"Ahhh. Who says there cannot be?" Dracula paused their lesson, moving to pick up the tablet and searching for waltz music. A moment later the sound of a full orchestra filled the cell, blasting out of the tinny little speaker, and it was the most glorious sound Agatha had ever heard.

"Now, where were we?" Dracula began only to stop when the music suddenly stopped only to be replaced with an irritating bleeping.

"What on earth is that?"

"We are getting a call?" Dracula replied, picking up the tablet and opening the skype app.

Expecting to see Renfield's obsequious face on the screen, Dracula was startled when instead there was a figure whose face was blurred and unrecognisable.

"Count Dracula." The voice didn't sound human, all sharp and mechanical. "It such a pleasure to finally meet you. My associates and I have a business proposition to put to you."

Amused Dracula cast a look to Agatha who was approaching cautiously. "How unusual, this is my second job offer in as many days, after all those centuries of blissful unemployment."

"We are sure that you will find our offer superior, as it caters to your…particular talents."

Frowning slightly Dracula could only guess that the talents he was referring to were not his superior wit or learning, but those afforded to him by his vampire state.

"We are in the business of eliminating obstacles for people of wealth and discernment…"

"You're assassins." Dracula deadpanned, his lip curling in disgust. "Come let us call things by their proper names."

"Occasionally those obstacles are people yes, and I am sure you can see how such a situation could benefit us both."

"Why, because a vampire would be the perfect addition to such a company? You forget I cannot enter, where I am not invited."

"Oh, we have ways of getting you entrance."

"How nice." Dracula declared, his tone artificially light. "Only I already have employment."

"That can be changed."

"Really, how?"

"Let us just say we have interests in common with The Harker Foundation."

"Ahhh the mysterious backers. The ones who can afford mercenaries." Dracula's smile was wide now, the tips of his fangs showing.

"The very same."

"And you will spring me from my cell, if I agree to be a good monster, and only kill the people you want dead? What makes you think you can control what I do?"

"If a few additional people end up dead it is no matter to us, but to ensure your continued employment, your bride will remain in the custody of The Harker Foundation, as guarantee of your good behaviour."

"Ahhh, there had to be a catch." Dracula added, his dark eyes flicking up to where Agatha stood, her blues eyes locked on him, her expression almost wounded. "And you think that will be sufficient motivation, and I thought you people did your research…"

Agatha couldn't believe what she was hearing. As bad enough as it was being trapped here, at least she was not trapped alone, Dracula's company was the only thing keeping her sane right now and if he left…

"Oh, we always do our research Count Dracula and we know she is valuable to you. Valuable enough that you wouldn't want her to be harmed."

"First the honey and now the threats, well as tempting as that all sounds, I am afraid I must decline your most generous offer." Dracula replied, his gaze still locked on Agatha, watching as she seemed to sag with relief. "I have already given my word to another and I am loath to break it."

"I am confused as to why you think you have a choice Count? We had hoped for your full cooperation, perhaps in time you will come to see the benefits. Our associates will be in touch in a few days, with your first assignment."

The call suddenly cut off, leaving Dracula to stare at the dark screen. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Agatha sidled up to him, her hand on his arm making him jump.

"Thank you."

Dracula didn't need to ask what she was thanking him for, it was barely anything, keeping his promise not to leave her alone, and yet it was the most progress he had made with her.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I am certainly not going to kill on command like some sort of foot soldier." Dracula sneered, almost insulted that someone would presume to try and manipulate him, him of all people. "We are going to have to get out of here before that assignment arrives."

"Leave?" Agatha felt the panic grow in her chest, as claustrophobic as the institute was, it was all Agatha had known in her undead state. Outside the world would be so different and she would have to kill for food, and despite everything that had changed about her, that was not something could bring herself to do.

As if able to read her thoughts, or perhaps just her face, Dracula covered her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Whatever has you panicking, we can fix it afterwards. Like it or not Agatha we are on the same side, we have to be. There are too many other people with agendas, either to use us or harm us; so, for now I need you to trust me…can you do that…can you trust me?"

It was a good question, a very good question, only Agatha Van Helsing wasn't sure, she knew what her answer was.

-/-


	9. Chapter 9

-/-

Lying stretched out on the floor Dracula stared up at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind, right now he wouldn't even object if Zoe's annoying scientists came back in to ask him more pointless questions, at least then he would have someone to talk to. Dracula was now realising, the worst thing he could have done, was show Agatha how to access the internet.

Oh, it has seemed like a good idea at the time. It had been a good excuse to sit next to her. After Agatha had willingly touched earlier, Dracula had been greedy, he wanted her to touch him again. It wasn't much to dream about, but there was something infinitely appealing about the idea of laying with his head in her lap. Agatha reading aloud to him in that lilting tone of hers, him interjecting with brilliant insights and occasional sarcastic quips to make her laugh; all whilst she ran her fingers through his hair.

His brilliant plan had been going so well, Agatha had welcomed his instruction, seeming suitable impressed by his ready grasp of this new technology, even if he couldn't yet provide reasonable explanations, as to how it all actually worked. His meals so far had provided the ability to navigate in this new world, but they themselves had lacked any deep learning of how it worked.

Zoe by design seemed determined to feed him, a rather restricted diet of students, mostly those who specialised in medicine, languages or history. So, while it had been amusing to refresh his Russian, and learn far more than Dracula felt he needed to know, about what pharmaceuticals humans were now using recreationally. Well right now he would kill, to snack on a engineer, or one of those computer coders, the latter didn't sound particularly appetising, but taste aside they were skills Dracula meant to acquire.

Turning his head Dracula took up staring at his bride instead. By contrast Agatha looked completely engaged, and it amused him how she could get so excited just from absorbing knowledge the old-fashioned way. There was a small frown as she squinted at the screen, and Dracula wondered just what it was now that had her so engaged.

"Agatha I'm bored, stop reading that and talk to me."

"Hmmm." Frowning at the screen in front of her Agatha didn't even glance up.

Pushing himself up of the floor, Dracula sloped over to once again drop to the floor, this time close enough to try and read over her shoulder. "It can't possibly be that interesting."

"On the contrary it is most engaging." Agatha muttered, shrugging Dracula off when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Agathaaaaa…"

Huffing Agatha put the tablet down into her lap, intending to confront her annoying pest, only for Dracula to snatch it away from her.

"Give that back I wasn't finished."

"No, you've been on there for hours, it surely must be my turn…Now what were you reading…" Dracula cleared his throat before beginning his oration. "Telemarchus' outburst was just the first case in a long line of largely successful attempts stretching throughout Roman and Greek antiquity, not only to exclude woman from public speech but also to…Agatha what the hell are you reading?"

"I don't see what that is any of your business!" Agatha snapped, reaching to try and snatch the tablet back.

Tutting Dracula got to his feet stretching to all his 6ft 4inch height, amused as Agatha followed him, she had always been tall for a woman, but he was tall for a man and it was all to easy to hold the tablet just out of her reach.

"You are such a child."

"Oh, I am a child? Well you were being rude and ignoring me."

"And you aren't capable of entertaining yourself for an hour or two?"

"It has been closer to five or six." Dracula corrected her, before turning his attention back to what she had been reading and skimming the next few lines. "I do not approve of this book, what raving lunatic wrote it."

"Mary Beard is a very respected academic…"

"Of course, it had to be a woman…"

"And you are merely proving her point with the way you are behaving." Agatha retorted, her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you not see a shred of irony?"

Momentarily distracted by the flex of Agatha's bare arms, it took Dracula a moment to collect his thoughts. "I am simply doing my duty as your husband in protecting you from…"

"Having thoughts of my own?" Agatha huffed. "You know sometimes I am not sure, if you really mean all of that rubbish which comes out of your mouth, or if you have quickly surmised what will be the opposite position to the one I would take, and you champion it just because you want to provoke me into an argument."

Smiling in what he knew would be an aggravating manner, Dracula leant down until their faces were breaths apart. "I know, fun isn't it."

Torn between exasperation and humour, Agatha eventually settled somewhere between the two, a huff of a laugh and rolling of her eyes. "Can I have my book back now?"

"Later Agatha, at least talk to me for a while first." Dracula was peeved to realise just how whiny that had come out, but there was no taking it back now. "We could finish playing that game from yesterday, you still owe me two answers."

"Yes, well I am not particularly inclined to grant you any requests right now." Agatha retorted, before turning and crossing the cell, putting as much distance between them as she could in such a small space. Yet knowing even as she walked away that Dracula would follow, and he did, loping behind her like a shadow she couldn't shake off.

"Oh, come on, otherwise you'll be just as bored as I was."

"I am certain my capacity to entertain myself, is greater than an overgrown child, like yourself."

"Ouch." Dracula clutched at his chest. "My love your words do sting."

"You deserve every burn; and do not call me that, I'll put up with all your other mockeries but not that one."

Tilting his head, Dracula studied his bride closely, in this she was deadly serious and that fascinated him. "Such bite, but why?"

"Love is sacred." Agatha answered simply. "Whether god truly exists I am no longer sure, but I know the closest expression to the divine on this earth is love in all its forms, and I will not have you profane that in my presence, by claiming feelings you are incapable of possessing."

"Incapable?" Now there was bite in Dracula's reply, his hand pressed to the glass above her head, caging her in with his body, he leant down and whispered. "Why because I am merely a beast?"

Shaking her head, Agatha fixed her steady gaze on him, that unwavering stare that had first annoyed and then intrigued Dracula. Even this close she refused to allow herself to be intimidated. "Considering my own condition, I am revaluating things. I am a vampire and other than some strange new abilities, well I still feel like myself. Things are not what I expected."

"Agatha Van Helsing is that your roundabout way of saying you were wrong?!" Dracula burst out laughing, his head thrown back in joyful amusement. "Today really is a day of revelations."

"Oh, be serious for once will you!"

"Why? I am fully capable of debating you and being amused at the same time. Such is the advantage of my superior masculine faculties." Dracula teased, pleased when Agatha looked both annoyed and somehow resigned at the same time. She was learning quickly, and yet she was still susceptible to his words.

"I know you are trying to goad me…"

"Trying and succeeding my love." Dracula drawled as he leant back in, eyes raking over her face, before settling on her lips. They were plump, possibly a little on the dry side, and he could tell she had been gnawing the bottom one with her fangs, there was a lingering redness. They were not the lips poets wrote sonnets about, and yet Dracula couldn't recall ever obsessing about a pair quite so much before.

"Don't call me that…"

"Why?" Dracula questioned, unable to resist inching closer and closer. "Why should a little word like that bother you? Are you afraid of what it means?"

Suddenly wordless Agatha stared up into the darkness of Dracula's gaze, the physicality of the man was overwhelming this close, and Agatha couldn't help but be taken back to that moment in the convent, before he bit her for the first time. She had thought just for a second, he was going to kiss her instead, and to her eternal shame in that moment she had wanted him to. A lifetime of an unhealthy obsession with the dark and supernatural, the very embodiment of which had stood before her, and Agatha had experienced the sin of lust in its most acute form.

"Agatha." Her name on his lips sounded like both a blessing and a curse, and Agatha couldn't help the magnetic pull, it was a force stronger than she wanted to be, and in that moment there was only one thing Agatha could think of to regain control…to let Dracula know that this wasn't going to be solely on his terms…she closed the remaining space between them and kissed him herself.

Nothing had prepared him for this.

Dracula's brain all but short circuited, all from the effect of an inexperienced chaste kiss. It lasted but a moment, one second Agatha was there and then next she was gone, ducking under his arm, snatching the tablet from his loosened grip. And Dracula was still there, standing like a statue, gawping into the empty space, where a moment Agatha had stood and kissed him, and he had done nothing…nothing?!

As if he had needed to catch his breath, Dracula finally managed to move; turning to watch as Agatha innocently resumed her seat and continued reading her book. Looking at her, Dracula could almost believe his own starved imagination had conjured the last few minutes. Yet there was no denying the effect on him physically, no fever dream left your lips tingling, and nothing but the most erotic of dreams would have his cock twitching.

"You are positively wicked my Agatha." Dracula groaned, his hand curling into a fist, as he fought to regain control of himself.

"We reap what we sow." Agatha retorted primly, yet there was no hiding the pleased smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Well then you had better prepare for a bountiful harvest." Dracula replied, it was both a threat and a promise. Agatha had upped the stakes between them, a line had been crossed, and given the opportunity, Dracula now wouldn't hesitate from crossing it with great frequency.

Choosing not to reply, Agatha hid her smile behind the screen, yet she could hear Dracula's amused chuckle. For a moment she wondered if he would follow her and insist on exploring that subject in greater depth; Agatha wasn't sure if she was disappointed, or relieved when he didn't. Instead she tried to focus on losing herself back in her studies, eventually succeeding, but not realising that while lost in thought her free hand had drifted to her lips, tracing them lightly as if lost in a daydream.

Across the cell Count Dracula smiled the satisfied smile, of the hunter whose prize was most firmly in his sights. It wouldn't be long now, they would be free, and she would be his. Agatha was a trophy worth careful stalking, the steps of a dance as old as time itself. Dracula wasn't averse to wooing a maiden properly, even if his blood sang to just claim her, she was his, had been his from the moment he laid eyes on her through those iron gates, all sarcasm and superiority. The waiting made the surrender all the sweeter, and Dracula now had a taste of just how sweet Agatha was.

-/-


	10. Chapter 10

-/-

The night had passed by calmly and without incident, and Zoe had been able to get some much-needed time in the lab. Her daytime tech teams had done a thorough job, running the standard gamut of tests on Dracula's blood sample, and a few non-standard ones as well.

Previously her team had only had revenants to test and experiment on, and those tests had yet to yield anything truly enlightening. As other than continuing to talk and move, the bodies of revenants, or walkers as the lab techs had colloquially called them, were no different than any other dead body; they certainly decayed the same way.

There was no discernible pattern detectable in DNA samples that explained why some people walked, and others didn't. Not even psychological studies could determine a cause, although it was damn difficult to obtain a large enough sample, let alone a control group…there just weren't enough people donating their bodies to science these days, and The Harker Foundation hadn't grown desperate enough to take up grave robbing.

Dracula's blood was still blood, but it was unlike any blood sample Zoe had ever seen, and it was fascinating.

There were virtually no erythrocytes in his blood, which Zoe supposed made sense. Dracula didn't need to breath, he was dead, so why would his body need to transport oxygen? By contrast Dracula had at least triple the number of leucocytes and platelets in his blood, supercharging not only his immune system but his body's ability to repair itself. Yet as startling as all these discoveries were, it was the identification of an element, that didn't even bare a passing resemblance to anything, they had seen in normal blood, that really got Zoe excited.

Was this the vampire contagion?

They would have to do significant testing before they could be certain, isolate enough of these cells and expose them to uninfected human plasma. They would need to take multiple samples, from both Dracula and Agatha, and run comparisons between them. Yet even the thought of her aunt made Zoe uncomfortable, as a Van Helsing Zoe was known for being cold and unyielding, she had to be to carve out the sort of career she had. Still that didn't mean she didn't feel anything, or care about people, only that the people she did care about were a small select group, and somehow despite only really knowing her for a few days Agatha had joined that group.

It hurt to think of that trust being betrayed. Of her own blood turning against her, and all because of that monster. It made Zoe doubly determined to push on with her work, to make these last few months of her life really count. Even if that meant she had to lock herself away in this lab until she dropped.

"Morning Zoe, Dr Bloxham sent me up to remind you your shift ended over an hour ago."

Ignoring the hint that she should be packing up, Zoe barely looked up from her microscope, not even bothering with a greeting as she waved Jack over.

"Take a look at this Jack." Zoe insisted, moving from her space at the workbench.

As hard as she was on Jack, he was also part of that small select group, not that she would ever tell him. Protégé to surrogate family, Zoe worried about him, about his career and the direction his life was taking; pining away for a girl that didn't want him, when Jack was capable of so much more.

"She also said that there is fresh coffee waiting for you in the rec room, the good stuff, since she doubts you are going to take anyone's advice and go home and sleep." Jack added with a smile, ignoring his mentors eyeroll, as he bent to look down the microscope.

"Wow that is…I'm not even sure what that is."

"I know."

"So is this proof you've been looking for…"

"It could be." Zoe shrugged, yet inside she was buzzing.

The community that studied the supernatural was a small one, heavily dominated by certain religious groups, that looked down their noses at the Harker Foundation that replied on science. The established doctrine was that vampires and revenants were sinners, or demons possessing human corpses. A ridiculous theory in Zoe's opinion, one there was no empirical evidence for, and yet a theory that was practically impossible to eradicate. Zoe had her theories, ones that she kept close to her chest lest she be laughed out of her peer group. Zoe was certain that vampires were biologically different than other undead at a molecular level.

"It certainly doesn't match anything else we have ever found. Of course, we will need to do additional testing, tissue samples, a full DNA profile, to identify any other anomalies." Zoe expounded, her excitement clear in her voice.

"We might even be looking at a complete reclassification. I mean looking at these early results, the vampire samples are completely unique, it might be less that they are a different animated form of the undead, but that they are an entirely new evolutionary development of humankind."

"A mutant?" Jack spluttered, even though he had heard some of Zoe's theories before, this was a step further than even he had heard about. "Zoe this is real life not the X-men."

"Mutation is the most natural process in the world, every species has mutated to get where they are today. The only difference is that those changes normally happened over long periods of time."

"What so Vampires are a sudden jump in mutation?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe they are an entirely different evolutionary tract of humans?"

Stunned Jack could only boggle at those possibilities. It was far-fetched, but so were all cutting edge theories, until they were proven or disproven.

"I know, it sounds crazy. When you take out all the mythology around demons and religious dogma, there is still the scientific fact, that vampire or not, a proportion of the population continue to exist after death. Perhaps Vampires are just a mutation of the species that have learnt to do it well?"

"Yes…well…but how does that explain the link between being bitten and becoming a vampire?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out. Perhaps it is all about regressive tendencies in the DNA of the subject, that those that have it if exposed to a Vampire with an active mutation, it activities that part of their DNA?"

"I think this mind blowing, and I also think you've spent far too long in this lab." Jack insisted when Zoe went to go back to her work. "Zoe you have to look after yourself."

"I'm not dead yet Jack." Zoe snapped, this was the very reason she had delayed telling anyone about her cancer until she had to. She was a capable adult woman, not a child, and she didn't need anyone else to tell her her limits.

"What are you even doing here today, did Veronica call you in specially to 'handle me'? I'm not an idiot Jack I know she is angling to replace me, having conversations with board members behind my back. Has she had conversations with you about bringing you on board yet?"

The look Jack shot her was a mixture of smothered hurt and patient acceptance. "No, I had a donation appointment this morning, and I wanted to come and see my friend; all of my own volition."

"Right, sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I realised." Yet Zoe knew she didn't sound particularly sorry, but it was what you were meant to say in these circumstances.

"That's ok I will forgive you, if you at least come and get some coffee. Maybe go say hello to your X-Men. I heard you have two of them now. That must be an interesting story, I mean you wait a hundred odd years to trap one vampire and then two come along in days, are they like buses?"

"It's complicated, and confidential."

Sighing Jack debated giving up and cutting his loses. When Zoe got into one of her moods, it was like a steel shutter would come down, separating her from the rest of the human race. Nothing Jack had found, would cajole her out of one of those phases, you had to wait for her to come out of it on her own.

"At least get some coffee, it's the good stuff, and if you want to keep working it will help."

"Fine." Zoe's reply was clipped, this was not a capitulation, she was thirsty, and it would be good to stretch her legs.

Putting the slides back into the secure storage, Zoe tidied up her workbench. It was in between the night and day shifts, and her day staff would be finishing their morning briefing from Dr Bloxham and heading in soon. Zoe had just enough time to grab a coffee and make it to the briefing to summarise her own findings.

Only they never made it to the rec room, one of the support staff stopped them.

"Oh, Dr Helsing thank goodness you are still here. There is a man at reception, a Mr Renfield and he is insisting on seeing you and his client?"

Rubbing her aching head, Zoe cursed herself for not having seen this coming. Of course, Dracula wouldn't take her actions yesterday laying down. Well she hadn't violated the terms of his contract, pushed the boundaries a little, but nothing he could prove. No this was just a petty retaliation to spite and distract her yet again.

"Fine bring him through to the secure area, but make sure he is appropriately chaperoned." And by chaperoned, Zoe meant guarded by at least two of her hired guns. Renfield might have been human, but he was quite clearly on Count Dracula's side. Like attracted like it seemed, as lawyers were as close to vampires as it was possible for the living to get, they were both blood suckers.

Waving Jack away when he offered to follow, as much as Zoe was glad to be free of Jack's fussing, it was also a fact that he simply didn't have clearance for that part of the foundation. Seeing the glass cage made her feel uncomfortable. For a few hours Zoe had been able to forget about the confrontation with Agatha, had been able to focus on the science. Well it was time to face her demons.

-/-


	11. Chapter 11

-/-

"Dr Helsing such a pleasure to see you again." Renfield greeted her all smiles, juggling the packages he had in his arms to offer her his hand.

Zoe wished she could say the same, but for all his smiles and apparent bumbling friendliness, there was something almost snakelike behind his eyes. As some one who struggled to connect with people, Zoe was well practiced at putting on an act, it was exhausting pretending to be someone she wasn't, but certain circumstances called for it. Frank Renfield was acting, and he was very good at it, not that Zoe should have expected any less from Count Dracula's lawyer. If it wasn't for her own analytical nature she would have missed it, would have been drawn in and convinced the man was little threat.

"Mr Renfield." Zoe greeted him with barely a smile, she certainly did shake the offered hand, and for a moment the smile on Renfield's face seemed to fracture.

"I take it those packages have been appropriately searched?" Zoe asked one of Renfield's minders, relieved when they nodded.

"Isn't it a bit below you Mr Renfield, playing courier?"

Now his smile was wavering, pale eyes narrowing as if sizing her up, before he blinked and Renfield's pleasant, but dumb persona was back firmly in place.

"My client merely asked me to bring them along on my next visit, a wellbeing check as it were, to make sure that everyone is living up to their agreements.

"I see." Zoe commented neutrally, turning and striding towards the hall area where they kept Dracula and Agatha. She didn't wait to check Renfield was following, it pleased her to hear the little worm hurry to catch her up. Once through the secure doors Zoe ushered Renfield inside.

"As you can see Mr Renfield you client is al…unchanged and well." Zoe began, her skin crawling in the presence of the slimy lawyer; interesting that he should affect her more than being inside a cage with two vampires.

"Yes, but seeing is not believing Dr Helsing, not any more. So many things that appear to be one thing, can be found to be fake when one takes the trouble to look. So, I think I will talk to both of my clients myself, just to make sure."

Flinching a little as that accusation hit home, it took a moment for the rest of Renfield's words to register. "Both of your clients?"

"Of course, when Count Dracula first engaged us it was to represent him in all his guises, including a Mr Balaur. On whose behalf we registered their marriage and secured the necessary travel documentation, for both the Count and his new wife, Agatha Balaur, to travel to England. As such I suppose you can say we have been representing the Countess, almost as long as her husband."

Swallowing her nerves, Zoe cursed herself for her oversight. As a Van Helsing family secret Agatha had been officially registered as deceased; Zoe as the nearest family member, had next of kin rights to Agatha's "body". Zoe doubted it would ever stand up in court if challenged, but then honestly what judge would accept a suit from a walking corpse? Yet if what Renfield was saying was true, then legally Zoe was no longer Agatha's next of kin, Mr Balaur, or Count Dracula was, and since he was legally still alive and kicking…That sneaky bastard.

Activating the mechanism to allow sunlight into the vampire cage, Zoe stayed behind Renfield as he happily stepped up into their lair.

"Sir, wonderful to see you again so soon."

"Frank." Dracula greeted him warmly, before his gaze moved to Zoe, and the temperature dropped substantially.

Still not over it then.

In some ways Dracula's coolness helped. Zoe was reminded that they were the ones who had tried to manipulate her, not the other way around, she was the one who had the right to be angry.

"And this must be your lovely wife…It really is a pleasure to meet you."

Renfield was still grovelling, and it pleased Zoe, to see Agatha looked about as enthused to see him, as Zoe did. Van Helsing's aberration for toadying was genetic it seemed.

"I see you received my little request." Dracula grinned nodding towards the boxes, before turning back to look at Agatha, whose suspicion only grew the more he smiled.

"Ahh yes, we had to send one of the office clerks out to get them, she said to thank you for the generous tip."

"My pleasure." Dracula replied yet his gaze never left his wife.

"Why do I have a sneaking suspicion I am somehow involved in this?"

"Because you are an intelligent woman, why else would I marry you?" Dracula countered. "And these are just a token of my appreciation. I mean as lovely as Zoe's dress is, she will want it back and…"

"Just how naked will this clothing leave me?" Agatha tutted, poking at the boxes Renfield was still holding.

"Darling you wound me, like I would want other men ogling you."

"Ogling me, oh that it is ridiculous." Agatha scoffed, of all the possible excuses Dracula could come up with, that was not one she would buy.

"Just look…I think you'll like it."

"Zoe would you mind, it would easier if I could see it against you?" Agatha asked, waving for her niece to open up the box.

Intrigued Zoe chose to ignore the slip back into familiarity, peaking first into the small shoe box, the red satin stiletto heels were gorgeous and judging by the label must have cost hundreds of pounds alone. Setting that box down on the floor, half in the shade so Agatha could open it herself; Renfield opened the larger dress box and Zoe was surprised not to find a scandalously revealing dress.

Instead there was a simple sleeveless white silk blouse, a deep v neck, that would float down, that paired with some very tailored slim cut black trousers and a matching black tailored jacket with a sharp red trim to the collar and cuffs. A simple thin red and gold belt and flesh coloured underwear completed the package. All in all, it was a fabulous outfit, elegant and understated and still sexy as hell, and not something Zoe herself would be able to afford without blowing a hole in her savings.

"Damn." Zoe muttered under her breath, clearly not quiet enough for Vampire hearing as Dracula had the nerve to smirk at her.

"See Dr Helsing likes it." Dracula teased, watching Agatha's reaction closely as each item was revealed, and Zoe held it up against herself.

"It's not…as bad as I thought it would be." Agatha admitted grudgingly, although the depth of that neckline would cause her to blush if it were still possible. "It just all seems a little too much, all we do is sit around all day."

"Ahhh well." Dracula paused, rubbing his chin as the eyes of the room returned to him. "I thought it would be nice for you to have something special for your trip."

"My trip…""What trip?" It was like whiplash, both the Van Helsing women's inflection was the same, the scowl the same, only the eyes were different, Zoe's accusing and Agatha's confused.

"You're leaving Agatha…"

"Leaving? Where would I go?"

"Well you see, Count Dracula requested that I make arrangements for…"

"I wasn't asking you!" Agatha snapped at Renfield, who took a step back at her outburst. "Well husband?" The title spat like a curse.

Sighing Dracula almost looked weary. "When the sun sets today Renfield here is going to drive you to your new home, it is all set up, all paid for, you will have a monthly allowance, and Renfield's office will handle a supply from a blood bank."

"You're sending me away? Why?"

"Because I want you safe Agatha, and you and I both know that staying here is not safe."

"But you're staying?"

"I signed a contract, you didn't." Dracula added with a sad smile. "Dr Helsing here owns my cooperation for the next ten years, believe me the years will fly by for you."

"And you?" Agatha stalked closer, barely resisting the urge to scream at him and shake him.

"I will survive, I always do, and then I will come home to you."

"And you expect me to just be there waiting? I am no Penelope to your Odysseus!"

"It doesn't matter, wait or don't wait, I will always find you, I swear it." Dracula added, it was both a promise and a threat.

"You promised you would be there for me, that I wouldn't be alone. Why should I take your word seriously?" Agatha whispered, surprised at how deeply this sudden change was cutting, in this whole ordeal Dracula had been the only constant, his need to keep her close the one thing that seemed certain no matter how annoying. Only suddenly he was pushing her away, forcing Agatha out of their strange nest and forcing her to fly or fall and to do it all alone.

"And I am there for you, just not in the way we expected, I am sorry Agatha."

"Sorry? You don't even know the meaning of the word. You made this decision without even discussing it with me..."

"Of course, I did. You're an intelligent woman Agatha, you know why I had to play these cards close." Dracula warned her, these continued protests were testing his patience, which was not limitless. He couldn't even understand why Agatha was even resisting so much, Zoe yes, the loss of one of her toys would annoy her, but it wasn't like Agatha enjoyed being here with him.

"As you say I am intelligent then why do you treat me like some piece of chattel. You could have given me a hint, I would have worked it out. But I suppose that was beneath you, because why would you ever feel the need to explain yourself to me prince, I'm only your wife."

"Is this more of that rubbish you've been reading…"

"Do not dismiss me, don't you dare ever do that." Agatha growled.

"When you are acting like a child I will." Dracula scoffed.

"Me act like a child, this from the man who tries to control everything and everyone around them like we are his dolls or tin soldiers... even going so far as to decide for them what they will wear."

Agatha paused mid rant, her eyes falling on the open box at her feet. Bending down she retrieved one of the red shoes. The colour was lovely, but they were totally impractical and ostentatious, and so the very opposite of who she was, it almost made her want to cry. "Even this is about you, not me."

Fists clenched Dracula tried to restrain his temper, she was being ungrateful and unreasonable, was it any wonder men did not consult their wives before making a decision, if this was what they had to put up with.

"I wanted to surprise you, but it seems even the most innocent generous gesture is to be seen through a cracked lense today."

"No, you want to control me, own me; you even seem to think you can buy me. You drank my blood; how can you know me so intimately and yet ultimately not know me at all?"

"This debate is pointless. Renfield has made the arrangements Agatha, you are leaving when the sun goes down; discussion closed." Dracula added, pacing to the far wall and turning his back on them all. Agatha had pushed him to the limits of his control, and Dracula refused to turn feral in front of this audience…he was not a beast…he was a man…a god even…not a monster…he refused to let them turn him into that.

"I once made myself a promise, that no man was going to force me, to do anything I didn't want to do." Agatha insisted edging back towards the sunlight, the heel of the stiletto held out like a stake should Dracula come too close. "I was a fool to think you were any different." She added her hand reaching out for the sunlight, the warmth dancing over her very fingertips, warmth but no pain, shouldn't death hurt?

"Perhaps we should all take a moment to calm down." Renfield interjected, even as a horrified Dracula whirled back around.

He had been sending her away to save her, his hands raised placatingly Dracula edged forward, his gaze glancing to Zoe for support, finding an equally horrified expression on her face. "No...no Agatha you don't really want to do that."

"Agatha step away from the sunlight, Dracula is right you shouldn't be making any important decisions right now when you are upset." Zoe spoke up, content at first to watch Agatha eviscerate the count and enjoying every second, but this was going too far.

"And who is that advising me, the doctor who doesn't want to lose a prize specimen, or a niece who considers me family?" Agatha spat, blue eyes turning to bore into ones so similar and Zoe felt that unaccustomed connection flair back into life.

"Shut off the sunlight, do it now!" Zoe called out, glaring at her mercenaries when they protested. "Just do it, its my life, my risk."

"Actually, it is our lives." Renfield protested a little, but he didn't bolt for the open cage door, even when the sunlight was blocked out, and only a couple of armed guards were around, to protect them from two vampires.

Amused by the sudden détente Dracula smiled widely, his fangs on display as he eyeballed all the little humans, their pulses suddenly deafening. "So, who should I kill first hmmm? The door is open, I could slaughter all of your armed guns before they could blink. What about you Zoe? Shall I put you out of your misery and all that, one could almost call it a mercy killing."

"Kill me if you want Count Dracula there is no way you will make it out of the sealed area."

"Not unless I had help."

"Help no one will give you, even at the expense of all their lives."

"Oh Zoe, someone would break, they always do." Dracula teased as he slowly crossed the divide, stalking the room like a top predator.

"That wouldn't make a damn difference, the sun is up, you would be stuck in the base."

"Ahhh, yes that would be a minor annoyance, but the sun would set eventually."

"Yes, but not soon enough to help you." Zoe retorted even as she glared up into Dracula's leering face.

"Leave her alone." Agatha insisted, recapturing Dracula's attention, and as now his bride was safe from suicide Dracula let this one go, he had Zoe to thank for that, and that almost made them even.

"I suggest you both leave, now." And that wasn't a suggestion but a command and one both Zoe and Renfield decided to obey.

"Sir should I come back later?" Renfield grovelled once safely behind the locked door.

"Yes, this changes nothing." Dracula insisted dismissing him with a wave of the hand, his attention still firmly on his troublesome bride. "You will leave at sundown Agatha, that is not up for debate. You are not safe here, and as your husband I make the decisions regarding what is best for you."

"You know I ran away rather then submit to one marriage like this, giving up everything and everyone that I loved, why on earth would I bend now, just because it's you, just because you're...you're…"

"I'm what a monster, a demon given flesh?" Dracula spat, all but laughing at the irony. Agatha was the only other creature in the world who was just like him and still she loathed him.

"No." Agatha shook her head. Suddenly she was too tired to remain so angry, it was all so pointless, he wasn't going to change, she had been a fool to think he was more. "You really do know nothing about anything important, for all your learning. Part of me is so drawn to you. Your mind, your humour...the way you actually find my sarcasm amusing. If I let myself I could love you so easily. Like breathing. The man, not the monster."

Of all the replies Dracula had not expected that brutal heart-breaking honesty. Agatha could love him, if he hadn't heard it from her own lips Dracula would never have believed it. If his own heart could still beat, he was sure it would be thundering. Instead his mind was ablaze with possibilities and hope, sweet hope, not only to no longer be alone, but loved too.

"Then what is stopping you." Dracula cajoled, his dark eyes wide and as close to pleading as he could lower himself to. "Let yourself, you will be happier for it, and I would treasure you, and keep you close for eternity. Love me Agatha and there would be nothing I would deny you."

"Except power over you." Agatha commented wryly, even a touch bitterly. It was a painful similarity, they both craved love and yet neither was prepared to relinquish a fraction of the necessary control.

"You'd treasure me like a miser would his money, but I'd suffocate in that hold, I know I would. I would give you my heart and soul, and you would offer me attention, and pretty baubles in exchange. Hardly an equal bargain."

"What makes you think I have any heart and soul left to offer?" Dracula countered, Agatha's brutal assessment of him cutting, he couldn't help but return to the offensive. "And what is wrong with earthly pleasures, you've never even tried most of them, you can't possibly know how enduring they can be. And besides what real choice do you have Agatha, we have forever, you will cave eventually. You will forgive me eventually."

"I won't, I know I won't. Because for thirty years I suppressed my appetites, my mind conquering the demands of my flesh, and because right now my mind is screaming at me that I can't trust you."

"Why can't you trust me, everything I have done has been for you, to keep you safe, to make you smile. You can't really tell me, you would prefer to be stuck in this box with me, for the next ten years? I am offering you the world, and the freedom to live in it; what more do you want from me Agatha Van Helsing?"

"Something you are clearly not prepared to give, to treat me as your equal, and not your possession."

Biting his lip Dracula, stifled a depreciating chuckle. "You are the most infuriating creature in all of creation. What you ask is against everything I have ever experienced; alive or undead..."

"Oh, and I thought you were so quick to learn new things." Agatha quipped, her composure slipping as Dracula stared down at her, that dark gaze of his so full of things she had no name for, and yet they called to things deep inside her chest.

"If that is what you want…"

"It is."

"Then I could try...for you…" Dracula conceded, knowing in his head this was the wrong decision, it was foolish and would put them both at greater risk, and yet she wanted to stay and be with him…she chose him, even over her own safety.

"Then I am staying, and you will cease trying to undermine that decision." Agatha insisted staring up at him, her decision made and final, even as the damn man reached up and touched her cheek.

Licking his lips Dracula leant down, his words fluttering against her own. "Well since that is our first official fight over and done with. I would very much like to kiss you now…with your permission of course…"

"Men…"

"Is that a no or a yes?"

Giving her answer in actions, Agatha tilted her chin up, her eyes closing as she felt the press of his mouth against hers. Only this time Dracula was the instigator, and he knew what he was doing. His lips pressed firmly against hers, his hand on her cheek moved to cup her jaw, encouraging Agatha to tilt her head one way, allowing their mouth to come together easier.

He didn't try to deepen it, there was no need to rush or to push, they had years if necessary, and considering their accommodations it wasn't like Dracula was intending to give anyone a show…in the past he might not have been so circumspect but not with Agatha.

Pulling away, he ran his tongue lightly along the seam of her lips, revelling in Agatha's soft little moan. Yet he didn't dive in to pursue that opportunity. Instead he groaned himself and rested his forehead against hers.

"You are going to be the undeath of me Agatha Van Helsing."

"No man ever died from the lack of sexual intercourse."

Chuckling at her bluntness which was so at odds with her otherwise Victorian prudery, Dracula settled for an arm about her waist, keeping her close but allowing Agatha a means to escape if she wanted.

"Do you really hate the shoes?" Dracula asked, feeling the point of the stiletto heel against his chest.

"I don't hate the shoes." Agatha sighed. "I just have no idea how anyone is meant to walk in them."

"Lots of practice I imagine."

Snorting Agatha couldn't help but smile up at him. "Good job I have plenty of time them."

"Forever." Dracula echoed suddenly serious. "I mean it Agatha, you can't keep threatening to kill yourself whenever things get difficult. It is cruel and unworthy of you."

"Don't back me into a corner, I can't escape from and I won't." Agatha replied simply. "I don't relish the thought of death but I'm not afraid of it. I would prefer that to just existing, if I would have no control over my own destiny."

It was a hard-learnt lesson, but it was a lesson learnt nonetheless, and Dracula vowed to never make that mistake again. Giving up his own need to control everything was difficult, but Agatha only wanted him to move a little, to change for her, and for the chance of a better future together…that was a future worth sacrificing for.

—-/—-


	12. Chapter 12

—-/—-

"So, are you ever going to explain, what you meant by running away from a previous marriage?"

It had been a lazy day, whether at Zoe's insistence or from fear of reprisals if they disturbed them, no scientists had come in to prod them. Of course, that also meant no one had been in to feed them either. Still through considerable skill, charm and cajoling Dracula had managed to convince Agatha to sit and read with him. Of course, this necessitated that they sit very closely together. The most comfortable position was with her back to his chest, his superior height giving him the advantage of being able to read over her shoulder and having nothing whatsoever to do with the glorious up-close view of her ear, neck and collarbone.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me." Dracula whispered against Agatha's ear, relishing the way her skin responded, the little hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

"I would have assumed you wouldn't need to ask." Agatha muttered, flicking onward in their book when it was clear Dracula wasn't really reading it. "Didn't you absorb my memories from my blood when you fed on me?"

"It doesn't exactly work like that…well not exactly like that." Dracula struggled to find the words to explain something that had been unique to himself for so long.

His previous brides had lacked the comprehension for real conversation of any philosophical nature. He had tried feeding them smarter humans, to try and improve them but the results had been less than satisfactory. The skills they picked up were mainly at random, and in the end, Dracula had resigned himself to using them solely as brood mares and feeding them scraps. No, it was quite clear from his experiments that the quality of the source material mattered the most, as did the length of exposure to his feedings; the smaller the feedings, held over a longer period of time, had had the best results so far. Of course, that didn't always work, some humans just didn't rise no matter what he did.

"There is an element of choice involved, I can be selective as to what I make a part of myself. Can you imagine how unbearable it would be to have all those other people's memories and voices bombarding you all the time? Surely you must know what I mean by now, you have fed several times."

"I suppose…I still only get impressions…I can tell if they were male or female…and I have noticed my vocabulary changing."

"Your accent is fading too." Dracula sighed, that was one change he was less enamoured with. "Still there but softened. You haven't learned how to consciously absorb skills when you feed, when you do you will be able to pick and choose what to take and what to discard."

"Is that why you are being so careful with my meals?"

"Clever girl." Dracula's praise shouldn't have pleased Agatha, but it did.

"I won't have you ruined by a poor diet."

Frowning for a moment Agatha couldn't help but ask. "So, what did you choose to take from me?"

"Knowledge mainly, about the vampire legends you studied, and the scientific method you preferred. Oh, I did dig around in your memories a little, fascinating little thing that you are, but I confess they were mainly around your reactions to all things dark and supernatural."

Snorting in amusement Agatha retorted. "Only you, could spend your time routing around looking for other people's impressions of you! The ego of a Prince."

"Well I was curious, you were such a contradictory little puzzle, fascinated by the very dark forces you spent your life opposing. Still the point of this discussion, was that no, I do not currently have access to all of your memories. I carry an impression of you in my veins, a shade as it were, but I would get no more answers from that, than I would interrogating a ghost."

"Fascinating."

"Yes, it is, now stop stalling and answer the question."

Turning the next page Agatha waited until Dracula huffed again, before answering. "Would this be one of your remining two questions…"

"If it would get you to stop being a damn tease." Dracula retorted, his fingertips tickling her waist, relishing Agatha's giggle.

"Fine the long or the short version?"

"The short will suffice, providing I get to ask any follow up questions, without giving up my one remaining question from our wager."

Rolling her eyes Agatha pondered that offer. If she could make it seem bland enough, even Dracula might let it go without prying too much, as this was not a part of her life Agatha even liked to think about, let alone speak of.

"Short version was that there was this business associate of my father's, he wanted to buy some of our property, but my father didn't want to sell. He couldn't legally force him to sell. So he ended up blackmailing my father into giving him the property as a dowry, my dowry, along with several thousands of pounds. It would have crippled the family financially, and it wasn't like I wanted to marry him. He was already in his forties and I wasn't even twenty yet, so before father could sign the betrothal contract I ran away to the local convent. The end."

Blinking at the emotionless way Agatha narrated it, Dracula knew there was more to the story. Why would Agatha's leaving save the family, surely the blackmailer would secure another means to get his hands on the property…unless the blackmail revolved around her somehow…a blackmail that ended in a marriage…

Agatha knew the moment Dracula jumped to a conclusion, his grip on her tightened considerably.

"Did he hurt you? You don't have to tell me more than a yes or no, if you don't want to Agatha, but it is important I know."

"He tried to…it was enough to force a compromise and that is all I am going to say on the subject."

Closing his eyes, Dracula pressed his face into her hair. Even though he didn't need to, Dracula breathed in the scent of her. It was calming, and right now he needed calming. The idea of anyone putting their hands on his wife like that…well it was fortunate for that Business Associate that 123 years had passed, and he was long dead.

"Will you…" Agatha began hesitantly to stop.

"Will I what?"

"Will you let me feed from you one day?" Agatha couldn't help but ask, the curiosity burned within her, to have lived all those years and seen things that Agatha had only read about in history books, to be able to see them for herself…well that would be wondrous.

Of all the things Dracula had ever expected to hear Agatha Van Helsing ask, that was not even in the top hundred. Feeding from each other was even more intimate than intercourse, and Agatha was inexperienced and yet not intimidated it seemed. That pleased him more than words could say, so perhaps his offer was unduly influenced by that.

"You could try a little now, if you wanted?"

Turning to look at him, Agatha stared up in disbelief. "Really?"

"I trust you, and besides you aren't yet skilled enough to go prying too deeply. I don't see what harm a few minutes would do. Besides I would be proud to be your first neck, so to speak." Dracula waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

It would be a good way to encourage Agatha to consider feeding naturally. She could survive on this pre-packaged blood provided by the foundation, but it couldn't compare to a bare neck beneath your fangs.

"You're sure?" Agatha asked, gnawing slightly on her bottom lip, something she often did when she was nervous.

"I'm sure."

"Right how do I…" The logistics of the thing were a little difficult, he was taller and other than asking him to bend or lie down… "Oh what the hell." Agatha muttered to herself as she turned and much to Dracula's astonishment, straddled him.

"Oh, now I really like this idea." Dracula grunted as he felt the press of her thighs around his middle.

"Behave or I'll move."

"Lady love I will be a saint…" Dracula whispered in benediction, swallowing as Agatha grasped his hair and tugged his head to the side a little roughly. Oh, she really was going to be a fun one.

"Go on you won't hurt me." He encouraged as he felt her lips hover above his skin, and yet she hesitated. "Just a little lower…yes just there, bite down…"

The groan that escaped his mouth as Agatha bit him and began to suckle, was the most sinful noise Dracula was certain had ever escaped his mouth. She was so gentle, and everywhere she touched him Dracula could feel his skin burning.

In other circumstances things could have gone in a very different situation, Dracula wasn't ignorant of how Agatha seemed to melt into him, the scant inches that had separated them now forgotten as she pressed against him. The swell of her breasts against his chest, reminding him of those moments on the Demeter with him crouching over her on that narrow bunk. Oh, he had taken his time with her then, prolonging the feeding just so he could spend time savouring her taste and her conversation.

Yet he had managed to control his other base urges then, and Dracula would do so again this time. There was no need to rush they had time…time a plenty…just a few moments more…Dracula insisted.

Allowing his eyes to drift closed, just for a moment. Not remembering until it was too late that the kiss of a vampire was an opiate, one so strong that it made their victims dream, and Agatha had fed for too long, and was putting him under. Agatha...Agatha…stop…you aren't strong enough to control this...

Opening his eyes Dracula was astonished to see a bright blue sky above him, he was laying in a meadow of long green grass, a horse grazed a few feet away from him. Yet it was the sunlight that really called to him. Burning high in the sky, with barely a cloud to hide her, Dracula stared and stared until his eyes began to burn from the effort.

Only the far-off noise of childish laughter caused him to stop. Looking around he quickly recognised familiar slopes and the far-off mountains. He was home, and he was alive and well.

Laughing for the sheer joy of it, Dracula mounted his horse, turning in the direction or the river and the sound of other people. The warmth of the sun was on his face, and the wind was in his hair as he cantered down the slope. Reaching the river, Dracula headed back towards the castle, the noise of children playing now much louder, as were their cries of joy.

"Papa…Papa…Papa…"

Dismounting Dracula's arms were suddenly full of two dark haired children, two strong boys, not one above six years old. He had never seen them before, their faces very different from the children he had fathered in his first life, and yet he knew in his soul they were his. The children he had spent the last 500 years dreaming about, trying and failing to conceive.

"Can I go riding with you…"

"No fishing…Mama said we could fish…"

"Boys." Dracula chastised them. "Let us say hello to your mother first."

Allowing them to drag him along, it wasn't long before they came upon the sight of the picnic. A large red rug had been thrown out on the grass, bread and good hard cheese were available for snacking, yet it was the other occupants of the rug that caused Dracula's heart to stop. And the feeling was mutual if the look of shock on Agatha's face was anything to go by.

"You…"

"Me." Dracula echoed as he lowered himself down, a smile creasing his face, as the toddler only balancing with her mother's grip, took a few shaking steps in his direction, her pretty face alight with joy.

"Ba…Ba…"

Holding his little daughter close, Dracula breathed in the baby scent that still clung to her curls.

"I knew this was too wonderful to be real. This is just a dream." Agatha's voice broke him a little. "Its just I can feel it moving, and it feels so real." Looking down Dracula watched as Agatha cupped the swell of her stomach.

"I wish it were real but lets enjoy it whilst it lasts." Dracula admitted, relishing in Agatha's contented smile and the way the world seemed to just work for once.

Then the sudden hiss of pain intruded, jarring him, and darkness quickly began to fall across the valley.

"Papa I'm scared." His sons were close, and Dracula tried to pull them all into the safety of his arms. To keep them with him, but he was too late…their dream world was disintegrating around him. Agatha had already vanished, his boys were crying out for him, but he couldn't reach them, only the crying girl child in his arms remained.

No let me keep one, please if there is any mercy in this world let me keep one. Yet no matter how hard he fought to remain, someone was equally determined to drag him out, and Dracula could only mourn, as the last of their children disappeared into the darkness, and Dracula was left all alone.

Agatha...Agatha...Agatha I'm sorry…I lost them…forgive me…please forgive me…

-/-


	13. Chapter 13

-/-

"What the hell happened in there?"

Looking around the room Zoe was pissed to see everyone avoiding her gaze, even Dr Bloxham who seemed to be paying more attention to her phone.

Of all the things Zoe Van Helsing expected to get called back in for when she had barely gone to sleep was that one of her vampires had practically exsanguinated the other. She had certainly not expected it to be Agatha who had done the draining.

On arrival at the foundation Zoe had been thrown into the midst of the medical efforts. Her staff had already separated the two, a taser had been involved and even then, it had taken three strong men to separate them. Agatha had been left in the usual cell, although the staff had cuffed her. Her screams could be heard throughout most of the vault, and Zoe wished they had a means of sedating her. As much as she wanted to attend to her aunt, it was Dracula who needed their help the most.

Dracula was unresponsive and had been rushed into a nearby medical room. The staff had been unable to get any form of IV into him, but they had set up a continuous oral drip feed of blood and then bundled him into the box that contained the Transylvania soil. It was difficult to tell with him, but he didn't look any more undead than usual. At the moment it was a waiting game, but despite the panic Zoe didn't really expect this to kill him. Dracula survived on the sea bed for 123 years without sustenance, a little thing like being half drained wasn't going to kill him.

Though Zoe was going to have a hell of a time explaining this to the board. Even though it hadn't been her shift, Zoe was ultimately in charge and all failures would fall on her shoulders.

When none of her staff could provide the answers, Zoe had them pull up the video tapes.

She felt like a voyeur, and if one removed the vampire element, and the fact that Agatha looked too much like Zoe for Zoe to be completely comfortable, well the pair of them almost looked sweet. Like one of those long-married couples who were still wrapped up in each other, and yet knew every button to press to get a reaction. Yet the situation changed suddenly, and Zoe watched in horror at what was clearly a consensual act went wrong very very quickly.

"When was the last time they were fed?" Zoe demanded, this time her gaze very much on Veronica.

"I assumed they were fed as usual…on schedule." Dr Bloxham replied.

"You assume, you don't know?"

"I was on conference calls for the afternoon."

"So, then who was responsible for supervising, who did you put in charge of the feeding protocol?" Zoe demanded, her annoyance only growing.

"I didn't sign it over to anyone specific…"

"You broke protocol." Zoe muttered unable to believe it. "Get out all of you…no not you Dr Bloxham."

Veronica at least had the sense to wait for the other staff to file out of the room before blowing up.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me."

"Well who else am I supposed to blame it on Veronica, you were the shift supervisor, and you failed to adhere to the most basic safety protocol."

"Zoe I was busy trying to cover your arse, a little gratitude wouldn't go amiss. No one is happy about having the two of them here, not the board, not the backers. You Van Helsings really pissed a lot of people off with your secrets. We could have been studying vampires for decades if you had just turned Agatha over, but no the family reputation was more important." Dr Bloxham spat back. "So, I'm sorry your pet monsters missed a snack break, I was busy ok, that didn't mean they had to turn to cannibalism!"

"It matters because I am beginning to see a pattern here, poor adherence to rules that are in place to keep us all safe…"

"Please like you don't break those rules every day." Veronica scoffed. "You think people don't talk about it. About how you are too close to those monsters. You woke Agatha up Zoe, we had our hands full just dealing with one of them, but no you had to make it personal."

"We wouldn't even have Dracula here if it wasn't for Agatha, she is the only reason he agreed to stay." Zoe spat back. "And those 'monsters' are our sole reason for existing. We wouldn't even have a foundation if it wasn't for them."

"Maybe fifty years ago we wouldn't have, but now we have made our name, and our sponsors seem happy with out work…well they were happy." Veronica countered. "We don't need the vampires Zoe, we haven't for a long time. If you weren't so obsessed with this family legacy of yours or were determined to try and make some sort of impact before you die, then you would see that! It's not our fault you are dying Zoe!"

Reeling back as if slapped Zoe couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had worked with Veronica for years, had considered her a close colleague if not a friend. To have her just use her cancer against her…and accuse Zoe of being negligent.

"Look Zoe I'm sorry…that was not how I meant that to come out." Veronica sighed rubbing her forehead. "The reason I wasn't around this afternoon was because I was giving video evidence…to the board…they want to liquidate the vampire project. I did my best but considering I had to leave mid-way because one of your pets almost killed the other…"

"I am a member of the board; how can they have a meeting without me?"

"It was an extraordinary meeting, and you weren't invited because you were the first topic of discussion. Look Zoe I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be telling you this, but the board voted on removing you from post, and putting you on gardening leave for…well for the months you have left."

Shaking Zoe groped for a seat. This was not happening.

"They are firing me?"

"Not officially, more like pressuring you to go on permanent leave. I'm not even the one who's meant to tell you, the chairman is, he's coming down tomorrow."

"After everything I have done for this foundation…" Zoe trailed off shaking her head.

Yet as rotten as that made her feel Zoe remembered the other bombshell Veronica dropped, that she probably hadn't meant to.

"When you said they were discussing liquidating the vampire project… you don't mean…" Zoe trailed off aghast when Veronica nodded. "But they can't do that."

"They aren't alive Zoe…"

"Not technically, not in a way our science currently recognises, but they can think and feel…"

"And kill." Dr Bloxham cut in. "Look they hadn't voted when I left, they might have decided on a different approach, our financial backers were advocating for alternative confinement arrangements…"

"Alternative arrangements?" Zoe scoffed.

What possible interest would a group that does, what they do, have in…

Yes, what possible interest could a secretive, combat ready organisation have, in a pair of vampires? Creatures that were stronger than humans, could go places with no oxygen, climb walls with no harness, wouldn't turn up on any heat scanners, could recruit bats and wolves?

And suddenly it all seemed so obvious.

"I'm sorry Zoe, this wasn't what I wanted for any of us, but this doesn't have to be a black mark…Just play the game, you used to be good at that, retire on your laurels and enjoy the next few months. When the chairman comes tomorrow, don't be difficult, just give in with grace please. In a few months what is it going to matter?"

Biting her lip lest she say something that would tip anyone off Zoe nodded. Let them think she was going to capitulate. Let them think she wasn't a threat. Yet there was no way she was going to stand by and let Agatha, hell even Dracula, be forced into slavery. Even death would be a better option than that.

-/-


	14. Chapter 14

-/-

Agatha didn't move when Zoe stepped into the cell.

Her aunt was still bound, her arms behind her back, as she lay on her side staring blankly at the far wall.

"Agatha..." Zoe prompted her, unexpectedly nervous as she approached the catatonic nun.

Agatha was covered in blood, Dracula's blood had stained her and the floor of the cell, not from Agatha's feeding, but from when the security guards had roughly dragged her off him.

Sighing Zoe signalled for the two guards to come in, between them they lifted Agatha, and she made no move to protest, or even speak. This was going to make things more difficult. Zoe needed Agatha to cooperate, but if she couldn't even communicate…

"Follow me." Zoe commanded, knowing that she had scant few hours in which to do something.

The board might have already voted to hand the vampires over, their new "caretakers" might be already on their way, and even if they weren't it wouldn't be long before Zoe's own access to the Foundation was revoked. No, she had to act now, whilst everyone still thought she was in charge. Afterall Zoe had dragged Agatha into this mess, and it had been Zoe who had supported bringing in the new funding stream, it wasn't fair that Agatha paid for her mistakes. Family looked after family and Agatha Van Helsing was family, practically all the family Zoe had left, and she was not going to fail her again.

"Take her into the showers…You can wait outside and guard the door, there is only one entrance and she's not in any position to cause trouble." Zoe added when the guards looked like they were going to protest.

Finally, they obeyed, dropping Agatha on to the floor of the shower area, and finally leaving them alone.

"Agatha…Agatha listen to me…You have to snap out of this." Zoe hissed, kneeling next to her aunt, who hung her head and avoided her gaze. "None of this your fault."

"I'm a monster…"

"No, you're not." Zoe snapped, fumbling in her pocket for the key to the handcuffs. "Listen…Listen to me!" She added, when Agatha continued to mumble about losing her mind.

"I am going to unlock those cuffs, and you are going to get out of those dirty clothes, and I am going to clean you up and…"

"What is the point Zoe, I'm a monster. You should let me wallow in my own filth, it is nothing more than I deserve. I should have stopped…why couldn't I stop?"

"Because you were starving, and inexperienced, and probably a hundred different reasons." Zoe speculated. "None of that matters now."

"How can it not matter? I killed him. I can hear him, so loud now in my head, I can't shut it out, him and all the people he killed…I'm going insane…I can't make it stop."

The sharp echo of a slap resounded off the tiled walls, and Zoe lurched backwards as Agatha snarled in retaliation for the strike, her normally blue eyes flooded red.

"Do you think it is wise to provoke such a monster Zoe?"

"No, but I finally have your attention." Zoe snapped, for a moment pondering whether to tell her Aunt, that she hadn't killed Dracula, before dismissing it. Zoe couldn't be sure that Agatha wouldn't insist on freeing Dracula as well, and that just wouldn't work. Zoe couldn't live with, unleashing that monster, on her conscience.

No Zoe could only safely save one, and she was choosing Agatha. Dracula could save himself. Zoe doubted those mercenaries would be able to hold him long.

"Look either you pull it together, or you are going to regret it. There are people coming to take you away, people who won't hesitate to hurt and use you, or force you to hurt others."

That finally did catch Agatha's attention, the monstrous aspect of the vampire fading, returning to a far more familiar visage.

"And you want to help me?"

"I intend to help you." Zoe corrected. "But I need you to cooperate first, you need to get cleaned up and changed."

Nodding Agatha stood shakily, the trauma and the rush of such a rich feed, had left her full of excess energy. She held still as Zoe uncuffed her, pulling off her stained clothing, and moved automatically to turn on the showers.

"No, you can't shower…well not properly…trust me. Just do what you want, to clean the blood off you, but don't get your hair wet."

Agatha was confused but Zoe seemed to have a plan. She managed as best she could, scrubbing at her face and arms without standing under the water. Yet it was when a suddenly nude Zoe, got under the spray herself, that Agatha was really perplexed.

Forcing a smile, Zoe suddenly felt the older one between them, as she reached up, and cleaned up the patches that Agatha had missed.

"We are going to swap places." Zoe explained, it was such a simple solution, elegant even by its simplicity.

Sunset was in an hour, she had time to take Agatha's place in the cell.

"I will pretend to be you, and you will use my pass to get out of the building. You tell everyone that you aren't feeling well, and that you are going home early. With everything that has happened today, and with the fact that they are firing me tomorrow…well Veronica won't question it, she'll just think I am accepting the situation."

"But I don't sound like you, and I don't know my way around…"

"That is why you are going to drink a little of my blood…"

"No Zoe…There must be some other way, I can't…I don't trust myself, what if I hurt you too?"

"There is no other way. You only need a little and I will be fine, my blood is toxic to Vampires, you won't want to drink it all." Zoe insisted, pulling her wet hair away from her neck as she stepped out of the shower spray. "I trust you Agatha, just a few drops and I'll concentrate on the things you need to know."

"I think this is a terrible idea."

Shrugging Zoe mustered up a half smile in response. "I know, but it's the best idea I can come up with."

-/-

It was strange, Agatha had been wearing Zoe's clothes since she had woken up in this strange future, but it was only now as she stood there in the white lab coat, the scent of Zoe's perfume still lingering on the fabric, that it really felt like stepping into the other woman's shoes. Shoes that thanks to the lingering bitter tang of her niece's memories, Agatha almost thought she could fill.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Agatha asked, as Zoe dabbed cream onto her face. This use of make up was still a foreign vanity to her, and although Agatha had gleaned how to apply it, it was best Zoe did it…she knew their face best.

"The point is not to look like a walking corpse." Zoe huffed, knowing after her shower, with her make up mask washed away, that wasn't far off how she really looked.

She had been dependent upon some top shelf concealer for a while now; the dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and bust blood vessels from bouts of nausea, took some covering. A little concealer and blusher gave Agatha the appearance of a more human like complexion. With her longer hair tied up in a bun, and with the white coat and official lanyard Agatha could easily pass for Dr Helsing. So, unless she was stopped by someone, who wanted to have an in-depth conversation about their work, which Zoe suggested Agatha put off by walking quickly and looking cross; well they should pull this off.

"This will be the last time we can talk." Agatha spoke up, startling Zoe, who was applying the last of the blush. "I am grateful for this Zoe, for your help, though I don't know why you are doing this. Won't you be in a lot of trouble?"

"Probably, but I'm dying, how much worse can it get?" Zoe quipped, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Why are you helping me Zoe, shouldn't you be trying to stop me escaping? I might hurt people."

"Do you mean to go out there and hurt people?"

"No of course not, but there might be accidents, you know that as well as I do!" Agatha snapped.

"You should avoid getting cross with anyone, you slip into your old accent when you're angry." Zoe commented neutrally, doing her best to avoid Agatha's gaze.

"You are avoiding answering my questions, and this is a last time I will be able to ask them." Agatha replied. "I think I am allowed to be angry."

"When you finish putting me back in my cell, remember go straight to my office and get my things. You remember how to call for a cab on the app? It has my home address stored. My apartment keys…"

"Are in your coat pocket in your office, yes I know, you went over it twice already, and I even know from your memories that is a long green coat. I will manage." Agatha huffed as her niece seemed determined to avoid any personal conversation. "I am going to miss you Zoe Van Helsing."

Nodding Zoe picked up the cuffs and offered them to Agatha, it was time they put on their little charade.

"What no hug?" Agatha huffed.

"I'm not much of a hugger." Zoe replied pressing the handcuffs into Agatha's hand.

"Neither am I but tell that to Captain Sokolov." Agatha snorted, and ignoring Zoe's protest, she pulled her niece into a tight embrace; relieved when after a moment's tenseness Zoe relaxed into it.

"I'm going to miss you too." Zoe confessed into Agatha's shoulder, feeling from the way her aunt's hold tightened that she had heard her.

Separating just as quickly, Agatha now clipped the cuffs onto Zoe's wrists and she watched as her niece sank down onto the bathroom floor, her head hanging down, playing the catatonic patient.

Taking a deep breath, she didn't need, Agatha placed her most annoyed expression on her face, and moved to the door, opening it, she waved the two security guards inside. She didn't even need to instruct them to pick up Zoe, they did it automatically, and not particularly gently, and Agatha had to bite down on the urge to chastise them for it. Zoe wouldn't thank her for it, and her niece was risking enough on her behalf.

Agatha followed them back to the cage. It was strange seeing it from the outside. She stayed outside as they placed Zoe back inside it; watched them lock the door, and resume their position guarding it.

Glancing at Zoe's watch, Agatha calculated she had half an hour before sundown, and her chance to escape arose. Nodding at the security staff Agatha turned and headed towards the door. Hiding her nerves under a cross expression, Agatha wasn't surprised when most of the staff literally jumped into any open door rather than get in her way. Following Zoe's memories, Agatha used her pass to exit the vault, barely fumbling with the unnatural action. She took the stairs up a floor, intending on heading straight for Zoe's office, and hiding in there until the last possible moment. Yet of course all plans were doomed to failure, as Agatha had barely made it up half a flight of stairs, before she was accosted by a young woman in a white coat.

"Oh, Dr Helsing I just went up to your office…they told me you were…"

"Is this important, can I wait till tomorrow? I'm not feeling well and am just heading home." Agatha parroted the lines Zoe had given her.

"It's just an update about Count Dracula…he's responding to treatment…we think he might regain consciousness in the next few hours. Did you want to have him moved back into the cell before then, or should we keep him in the lab, until we are certain he doesn't need further drip feeding?"

Stunned Agatha took a moment to process what she was hearing…Dracula was alive…well not dead dead, she hadn't killed him. A fact Zoe must have known, but chose not to tell her.

"Dr Helsing…I'm sorry I can see if Dr Bloxham is still here and ask her?"

Pushing her irritation at her interfering niece to one side, Agatha had to face the young scientist in front of her, her mind scrambling for an answer. In the end she just let the echo of Zoe take over, and prayed to god it made sense. "Keep him in the lab for now and on the feed, when he looks like he is about to wake up send someone up for me. I will want to be there to assess him when he wakes up properly."

"Very good Dr Helsing." The young scientist didn't question why Dr Helsing might change her mind about leaving. It seemed Zoe's condition was an open secret amongst her staff, as was her workaholic tendencies. So, it wasn't beyond the realms of possibilities that Zoe would insist on staying in these circumstances.

The moment the girl was out of sight, Agatha bolted the rest of the stairs, only pausing to return to a more human pace when she turned out into the corridor and walked to Zoe's office. Shutting the door firmly behind her Agatha sank to the floor, her head dropping to her knees.

She could walk out of here free in less than half an hour. Zoe's plan would work, Agatha was certain that no one would notice the swap in that time. She could make it to Zoe's apartment, take the documentation Zoe had mentioned, and the cards she would need for her bank accounts, and be off to London on the train in less than an hour.

Yet Agatha couldn't do it…she couldn't walk out of here and leave him behind.

It was ridiculous to think of it. 123 years ago, Agatha Van Helsing would have happily staked Count Dracula herself and barely blinked. Now she was prepared to risk her own survival just to try and rescue him. The reason why was not something Agatha wanted to dissect, not something she wanted to consider let alone admit; all that she knew was that when she thought he was dead she had fallen apart. It had taken Zoe, and the threat of something worse than death, to snap her out of it, and Agatha couldn't live with herself, if she knowingly left Dracula to that fate.

She was not a monster…but if she left him to be used like that, then vampire or not, she would be.

-/-


	15. Chapter 15

-/-

It took every scrap of patience Agatha possessed to wait in Zoe's office. She had rummaged through Zoe's coat and the handbag she had left under her desk, retrieving the keys and Zoe's personal mobile. She took one of the credit cards as well, stuffing everything she could into her trouser pockets. Then she sat with the computer on in front of her, its annoying blue background bothered Agatha, but she didn't dare do anything, other than keep prodding the…mouse…such a strange word for the little box that controlled the magic wand.

Ignoring Zoe's work, Agatha hadn't absorbed anything like the needed knowledge, to understand what any of those numbers meant. Instead she found the little symbol that she knew meant the internet, methodically searching for the information she needed, it wasn't hard to find the professional contact details for Frank Renfield. Nor did it take long to find the instructions, of how to add those details into Zoe's mobile.

Given a few more weeks of study, Agatha might almost have been proficient at using some of this technology, enough to pass for a native of this century. As it was she was…what was the phrase…yes winging it…such a deliciously descriptive vocabulary she now had her fingertips, even if the execution was somewhat hesitant.

In the remaining time, she researched the Harker Foundation, memorised the names and faces of the people whose bios were listed on their website. Some she was already familiar with, Zoe obviously and Dr Bloxham, who was listed as Zoe's deputy. She studied the maps of the surrounding area, the town it was set on the outskirts of. The world in the pictures before her, was so different from the one Agatha remembered, but if she substituted carts for those cars, then wasn't completely alien.

Finally, the little blonde scientist was back, and Agatha followed her down to the labs. Nodding as the blonde…Samantha…Dr Jones…her memory supplied, began to fire statistics at her, ingestion rates and responses to stimuli, including but not limited to controlled electronic shocks. Filing that little titbit away for later, Agatha wondered, just how attached to their life was the scientist, who had decided to electro shock therapy a vampire?

Finally, they made it to the right place. Agatha could have told that without the half a dozen armed guards outside of the room, Dracula was behind that door, she could smell it. They were let inside without hesitation, and Agatha swallowed when she caught sight of Dr Bloxham lurking about. The memories from Zoe were blurred, but Agatha didn't need to be an expert to know, that her niece's feelings about this colleague were mixed. Zoe didn't trust her, Agatha certainly had no reason to.

"Dr Helsing I thought you would have gone home?"

"Why would I, night shift is my shift, if anyone is here out of hours..." Agatha countered, it wasn't hard to manufacture some dislike for the other doctor, in fact it was more difficult to maintain that professional façade Zoe was rather good at.

"Yes, but in the circumstances…"

"What circumstances?" Agatha played dumb, happily accepting a clipboard when it was thrust under her nose, as an excuse to ignore the digs of the other woman.

"You are determined to make this difficult I see."

"I am determined to do my job until circumstances prevent me. Now if you don't mind Dr Bloxham, I am here to be brought up to speed on my patient."

"You know I will take this higher Zoe, don't ruin your legacy over such a pointless stand." Veronica hissed as she leant in, quailing slightly at the dead eyed stare Agatha returned.

Interesting…there was desperation there…and a hint of truth…all things that someone skilled in the nuance of the human psyche, as Agatha was, could use. Veronica didn't want to appear the bad guy here, the foundation was Zoe's turf, had been for a lot longer. Agatha guessed that Zoe had handpicked many of the staff, they were loyal to her, and thusly to Agatha in this guise.

"You must do what you must do of course Dr Bloxham. I however thought to end my tenure on a little dignity, doing my job the way I have always done. I would have thought a friend and colleague would understand and support that, not undermine it." The blade of truth was thin and expertly wielded, there were even tears of hurt in Dr Bloxham's eyes as she withdrew, outwardly to deliver on her threat, but Agatha would be surprised if she didn't take a minute or two to collect herself first.

Finally, with Dr Bloxham out of the room, Agatha turned her attention to the secure glass box at the end…what was it with this foundation and glass boxes?

"Right Sam, where are we?"

As Samantha rattled off the facts, Agatha moved to stand by the glass, biting her own lip to hide her reaction. Dracula was laid out on a metal gurney inside, restrained at the ankle, wrist and neck. There was a drip-feeding tube tucked in between his lips, and the current blood sample was almost exhausted. There was rapid movement behind his closed eyes, and his fingers were moving slowly, sharp nails clawing slowly over the metal surface.

The suit he had been wearing had been removed, and he was dressed simply, in a pair of those loose scrub pants that most of the doctors were wearing. His chest was bare, and looked little different from the vampire, that had harassed her convent naked all those years before. The only incongruency were the little metal disks, that had been stuck to his skin…the electro shock testing.

"We expect him to regain complete consciousness in the next hour or so." Dr Jones wrapped up her little briefing, her eyes turning to Dr Helsing, and from the hopeful expression on her face, Agatha could tell there was more than a little hero worship involved here.

Personally, Agatha expected it might be a little sooner. As during the time she had been stood there, Agatha had watched the Count's head turn, his nose twitching as if scenting the air…or possibly even her.

"Excellent, very thorough work." Agatha praised her, and as expected the young blonde all but beamed in response.

"Well I suggest we get him moved back into his cell before he wakes up. Can you call in two of the guards please?" Agatha requested, waiting until Samantha was on her way to the door before she unlocked the glass box and moved to the restrained prisoner.

Those damn…electrodes…were first to get ripped off, Agatha's lip curling at the bald patches they had left on his chest. Then went the feeding tube, then the restraint for his right hand…the moment that was free his hand grabbed her wrist and held it tight. His eyes hadn't even opened and already he was causing problems.

"You are not helping husband." Agatha hissed, trying her best to extricate her hand, and yet his grip was like a vice.

"Dr Helsing?" Samantha questioned, when on her return Dr Helsing was actually in the box with Dracula.

"You can't get the gurney up into the cage…and its after sunset so we can't use the…the…" Agatha's words suddenly failed her, faced with a confused scientist and two armed guards. "You know the…the skylight…to force the other one into the corner. We need manoeuvrability and speed over anything else."

"Ok." Samantha was dubious but clearly her hero worshipping of Zoe would extend to a little faith.

Waving in the two guards, who made quick work of the rest of the restraints, at which Dracula made no more sign of waking. It was a little awkward, picking up the dead weight of the tall vampire between them, especially when said vampire refused to let go of Dr Helsing.

"We could cut it off." One of the guards suggested with a laugh, the first hint of personality any of them had shown, something that earned him a glare from his partner.

"Do you mean mine or his? Because nothing we found can penetrate a vampire's skin, and I am rather attached to my hand." Agatha deadpanned, earning her a grin from the jovial one, as the trio shuffled out of the room and gained an additional four guard escort back to the secure vault.

"I could always cut yours off." A familiar baritone muttered, the voice still sleep-stained, yet Agatha felt her unneeded breath catch, as her wrist was suddenly dropped.

There were sudden shouts, armed men pushing her and Dr Jones to the side, ostensibly for their protection as they all surged Dracula. Dracula who seemed to laugh off the situation, grabbing the jovial guard and hauling his body in front of him like a human shield. Grabbing the gun out of the man's holster, just like he had on the beach, and shooting two of the other guards at inhuman speeds; a bullet to the head dropped them both like bags of wet sand. Two guards stayed in front of her and Dr Jones, guns raised, shots fired, yet their colleague covered most of Dracula, and he quickly dodged any bullets aimed at his head.

"Oh, come on boys you're not even trying." Dracula laughed, not even flinching when one of the bullets actually struck home, and barely bruised his arm. "I had better scraps with those fucking Turks."

Realising they weren't getting anywhere with their guns, one of the guards snapped out the taser, a move copied by both others. Circling Dracula they looked for an opportunity to strike, one that came when a bored Dracula snapped the neck of the human he was using as a shield and shoved him into the arms of another guard.

One taser hit his back, low down near the kidneys, the other his chest, and the current zapped through the air.

"Oh, mother that tickles." Dracula hissed, almost bending double, yet he used that position to launch himself at one of two of the guards. Animalistic noises abounded as he ripped the throat out of one, before pulling the electrodes off his body and forcing them into the mouth of the other guard.

Then he pressed down on the taser control and watched the guard convulse, the scent of burning flesh filling the air.

"And then there was one." Dracula sighed, almost like he was disappointed. "I'll be with you in a moment Dr Helsing. Just a bit of tidying up to do." He added with a bloody smile.

This guard actually squared up to him, the gun and the taser lost somewhere, and all he had left was his fists.

"Oh, how wonderful, the sport of gentleman, finally." Dracula beamed at the guard who shared his height and build, letting the silly mortal take the first shot.

On anyone else the punch would have laid them flat, but Dracula barely reacted at all. Instead grasping the other's fist, when it was barely withdrawn, and wrenching it roughly to one side, the sound of snapping bone and screams filled the air.

"Now...now no need to make such a fuss." Dracula tutted as he hauled the maimed mortal in by his ruined arm, wrenching his head to one side. "I do enjoy dinner and a show, but you are sadly lacking in vocal talent."

When he had drunk enough to sate him, Dracula picked up one of the abandoned guns, checking to ensure this one had plenty of bullets he turned to his two remaining companions.

Smiling at the crying blonde Dracula bypassed her completely, dragging Dr Helsing into his embrace and pressing a gun against her chin. "Hello again, did I miss much whilst I took my little nap?"

"You missed plenty." Agatha replied, and she flashed him a fleeting glimpse of her fangs. Relishing the way Dracula seemed to blink in surprise, his smile only growing.

"Apologies for the mess Dr Helsing." Dracula replied, barely containing his delight as he laboured over her title, and Agatha barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes, he was enjoying this way too much. "I hope you don't mind being my hostage for a little while? Only I don't think your colleagues are just going to let me walk out of the building."

"They will never let you leave, they will stop you." Agatha retorted, happily playing her part in the charade.

"Oh, Dr Helsing they can but try." Dracula chuckled, turning Agatha around so she was now pressed with her back to his chest, the hand with the gun wrapped around her torso, as he pressed it lightly into her chin.

"You there, blondie…be a good girl and get the door for us." Dracula demanded, as he made a show of forcing a seemingly reluctant Agatha towards the nearest secure door, one that led to the stairs, and from the stairs to the normal ground floor and all those potential exits.

"Dr Helsing?" Samantha looked to her boss once more for guidance.

"Save yourself Sam…Just do as he asks, and he won't harm you."

"Won't I?" Dracula muttered in her ear. "I don't recall agreeing to that dearest wife."

"Do you want me to kiss you ever again? No killing anyone that doesn't try to kill you first!" Agatha muttered, too low for a human to hear, yet Dracula's huff of annoyance proved that he had heard her.

The little blonde served her purpose, using her card on the door, and as soon as they were safely through she ran hell for leather in the other direction, undoubtedly to raise the alarm.

"Tha…" Agatha began only to have her words cut off by the mouth and tongue of a very determined vampire.

Dracula pressed her against the wall of the stairwell, his body pressed against every inch of her, as he plundered her mouth ravenously. For a moment Agatha protested, they didn't have the time for this, but it was hard to remain rational when you were being kissed like that, by someone who knew just what he was doing.

Her hands trapped against his chest, Agatha indulged herself, running her nails across his skin, feeling the rough curl of his chest hair against her fingertips, unable to stop herself from wondering how it would feel rubbing against her bare breasts…

Groaning Dracula pulled his mouth away, resting his head on her shoulder as he tried to collect himself.

"You are a very wicked woman…you cannot project thoughts like that and expect me to behave myself."

Biting her lip, Agatha wondered just how long she would make him wait after this. The truth was if he continued to kiss her like that, well she doubted it would be long at all.

"Perhaps we should finish escaping first?" She offered, a teasing smile playing about her lips, as she glanced down, confirming her suspicion that he was hard already.

"You are going to be the death of me…well again." Dracula retorted, yet his grimace gave way to an indulgent expression. "Shall we milady?" He asked, indicating the stairs, offering his hand when Agatha nodded.

This time hand in hand they raced up the stairs, the sound of sirens blaring out, covering their laughter, they were finally going to escape this hellhole, their whole world and future was opening up and they would face it together.

-/-


	16. Chapter 16

-/-

When Agatha awoke, it was to the sound of waves crashing against rocks, the press of a strong arm around her waist as it held her firmly, and the sensation of warmth on her fingers. Blinking her eyes open, it took a moment to realise that the warmth on her cold flesh was from the sun, tickling her fingers as the newly rising sun edged up over the horizon.

Fascinated Agatha wiggled her fingers, watching the light and shadows play across the sandy floor of the cave they had taken shelter in. The sea, which had been far out when they had climbed the sheer rockface, was now fully in and Agatha could smell the scent of it as it crashed on the rocks below. Above them in the shadows, a colony of bats roosted quite happily. They had followed the colony during the night, following the coastline, occasionally dipping down from the easy path, to navigate paths that it would be impossible for a human to follow.

They had reached the cave a few hours before dawn. Agatha had wanted to push on, there was another town a few miles away and they could arrange for Renfield to pick them up, but Dracula had insisted they rest. He claimed it was, so they had the time to come up with a proper plan, but Agatha knew he was exhausted, and just didn't want to show it. The amount of blood he had ingested at the Foundation, was nothing compared to what she had taken from him; combine that with their very physical escape, and his lack of Transylvanian soil to recuperate in…and well Dracula wasn't a god, despite what his ego might assert.

So, Agatha let him keep up the pretence. She didn't argue for once, merely curled up around him when they reached the little cave; allowing his exhaustion to cloud her mind and lull them both to sleep. Now however she couldn't sleep, her mind too alight with the excitement of scientific discovery.

The sun warmed her, it didn't burn, even after several minutes there was no difference. Her skin didn't start to sizzle, nor did she turn to dust. It was like having something her subconscious had been pondering suddenly confirmed. Amusing herself Agatha drew the shape of a cross in the sandy floor, staring down at the symbol that had dominated her life for so long. It didn't make her suddenly recoil in horror now she was a vampire.

Like pieces of a puzzle her mind was assembling a new picture, and Agatha could only curse her own vanity. Jonathan Harker had seen it before her, and like an idiot Agatha had shushed him, so ready to speed ahead and jump to conclusions that she had dismissed his observations as nothing. He was right, the quick students really did miss so much, whilst the slower ones had to pay attention. Mr Harker had told her how Dracula's bride hadn't feared the cross, Agatha had herself seen how Jonathan could walk in sunlight and not burn. All the clues had been there, but she had missed them, and Agatha cursed her blindness.

The only thing that soothed her wounded ego, was that she wasn't alone in her mistakes. She had been a fool to blindly believe what she had read, to the exclusion of the real evidence…Dracula had been a fool because he manufactured all these limitations for himself. Perhaps out of habits that became so engrained over all those years; habits that were reinforced by the beliefs of his victims over all those centuries, that he came to believe them truths himself.

How easy would it be to lose the truth, if there was no one there to check you?

How much of his own past did Dracula really remember?

Did he even remember being human at all?

Agatha had so many questions, but they could wait, they had an eternity to resolve them. The scientist in Agatha was excited by the possibility, so many assumptions she had to challenge, a whole new existence to explore.

Wiggling out of Dracula's iron grip wasn't easy but Agatha was determined, and she left behind her lab coat for him to snuggle into. It was almost adorable, if one forgot the fact that he was a stone-cold killer for a moment, he was a giant bear of a man and yet he was almost childlike in his honesty about what he wanted. He had tracked Harker into another country because he didn't want to be alone, because he wanted someone just like him. If Agatha left now, if she ran, she didn't doubt for one second that Dracula would pursue her until he caught her.

Yet despite that possessive singlemindedness, he didn't push Agatha, beyond the limits of what she was prepared to give him. He would ask, he would plead, even bargain, but he would not force. It was such a strange dichotomy of views, for a man who would kill without a second thought yet valued free will so very highly.

Shaking off that puzzle for later as well, Agatha inched her way to the cave entrance. Careful to keep out of sight Agatha propped her head on her hand and stared out at the horizon. The sun was breaking free of the sea, sending ribbons of light dancing across the water; it was like the whole world was glowing. And even though she had spent the last 123 years dreaming, even for Agatha it felt like being reborn into the world.

"Agatha…" Dracula's voice was rough, sleep still clung to it, and Agatha turned to watch him.

At first, he blinked his eyes, blindly staring for her, then when they found her they sharpened in terror.

"Agatha what are you doing…get away from there…"

"I'm perfectly safe." Agatha retorted smugly, savouring this moment of superiority, as she knew with him there would be few enough of them.

"No, the sun…"

"Is perfectly lovely." Agatha countered, lifting up one of her arms, waving it boldly through one of the sun beams, sighing as she felt it warm her skin. "See I'm fine…no sign of burning or turning to dust."

"But…but…I don't understand." Dracula shook his head, as though he was still somehow dreaming, and he couldn't quite shake it off.

"Trust me." Agatha cajoled, beckoning him to join her. "Its a lovely sunrise, your first for quite a long time, it would be a shame to miss it."

"I can't, I will burn." Dracula insisted, his mind racing to try and understand how the sun burnt him but not her.

"Husband, trust me, you will not burn. It is 93 million miles away it is not going to hurt you." Agatha argued logically, shifting from her perch to pad back into the shadows with him.

Taking a reluctant Dracula's hand Agatha drew his fingers into the sun's light, holding them there even when Dracula hissed, and cursed, and tried to pull away.

"Ignore what you mind is telling you feel and look with your eyes!" Agatha snapped, as Dracula almost turned feral in his attempt to get away.

A minute passed, then two, and there was no sign of his hand disintegrating in front of him. Even the feeling of his skin burning faded, until there was only the foreign prickling sensation, and warmth…warmth in his flesh again.

Confused and hopeful, Dracula allowed Agatha to slowly draw him into the light, his step was hesitant, his eyes blinked rapidly as he was almost blinded, but he was there surrounded by sunlight. Agatha's form stood before him, a corona of sunlight surrounded her, casting her finer features into shadow and Dracula fell to his knees in simple worship of this fire goddess who was his bride.

"Thank you….Thank you…" Dracula pressed kisses to their linked hands, reeling her in closer, and relishing her happy laugh.

"Don't thank me just yet." Agatha teased, shifting to the side, and revealing the sight she had been blocking. "Tell me what you see, is she as fine as in your memories?"

It wasn't the fiery red drenched orb of his memories, but as Dracula crawled closer to the cave edge, watching the sunrise in all this simple glory, he realised that his own recollections could never compare to this. He could only sit and wonder, his cheeks wet with tears.

"It's beautiful…Agatha look…it's so beautiful."

And it was…he was…like a penitent sinner on his knees begging for absolution…there bathed in the sunlight he had thought forever denied him, crying at the sheer beauty of it all; Agatha came to a realisation of her own. There was nothing in this whole wide world that moved her the way this strange wicked creature did.

Perhaps that meant she was truly damned. Agatha no longer cared, she wanted him, wanted him always. Just to share this moment with him, was the closest to God she had ever felt, and she wanted more…wanted to touch…to draw him in, make him a part of her now…always…

Her clothes slide off easily, and Agatha stepped back into the sunlight as naked as a new-born babe. The sunlight warming flesh that had never before felt its bounty. Stepping forward she ran her hands softly through Dracula's thick hair, before kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her naked breasts pressed against the plains of his back. Resting her head against his, Agatha pressed a kiss to Dracula's wet cheek, then another, lapping up the tears that still clung to his skin.

Coming back into his body, Dracula felt her touch and her kiss; leaning into them at first, before twisting his neck to meet her kiss with his own. Hungry…she was so hungry and what was soft and chaste quickly escalated, Agatha's fingernails gripping in his hair, the undulating press of her body against his…the press of her very soft naked body.

Growling it didn't take much to swing her around, his strength lifting her with ease, and settling his bride in his lap. With no need to breath there was no need to break their kiss, and Dracula revelled in letting her take control. Smiling against her lips, as Agatha's hands mapped his body. She seemed to have a particular fascination for his chest and shoulders, if the way she massaged them was any indication.

Her own skin felt so soft under his hands. He kept his touch soft and light at first, skimming the length of her back, the round firmness of her buttocks, those long long legs that Dracula knew he would explore one day, preferably every inch with the flat of his tongue. Up over the swell of her rib cage, the lack of fat here a symptom of her years of deprivation in the convent, and Dracula relished the opportunity to put a little meat on those bones. He would have to hunt successfully for them both, as he doubted Agatha would ever have the stomach to take down her own kills.

Her breast fit neatly inside his large palm, small, they fit her delicate colt like frame, and Dracula kneaded one with skill, as his other hand dropped back to her grope her backside. Lifting her up he pressed their bodies together, relishing Agatha's moan as she slid over him.

"Tell me to stop…if you want this stop it has to be now." Dracula whispered into her mouth, relieved beyond measure, when Agatha's response was to glare at him, and shove her hand down inside his ridiculous cotton scrubs.

A novice she may be, but Agatha knew what it meant when a man moaned like that, and smiling toothily she squeezed him again for good measure.

"Fuck…" Dracula grunted, thrusting up into her palm, his own hand sliding between her thighs, fingers probing, his smile growing as he found his wife more than wet enough for him.

"This might sting a little at first…or so I've heard." Dracula teased, unable to resist baiting his virgin bride one last time, his hand guiding hers as she placed him at her entrance.

"I am hardly a fragile flower." Agatha snarked back, her blue eyes blown fully red with arousal, and she took it upon herself to lower herself down onto him…slowly…slowly a millimetre at a time.

"Agatha…" It was a whine at the back of his throat, like a monster on a very thin leash. Dracula held himself still, allowing her this time to control, to adjust to the newness of it all.

"Just do it…let go…I'll be fine." Agatha whispered, her promise like a prayer, her voice rising in worship as Dracula surged up to meet her.

Their bodies quickly learned best how to worship the other, cresting and surging like the waves below them, coming together in a dance as old as time. Their union blessed by the warm dappled light of a new day.

-/-


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

-/-

The days and nights had started to blur into one, her time divided now, divided into time she was awake and time she was asleep; time the pain crippled her and the time the drugs clouded her mind. Dr Zoe Van Helsing was dying. It was a state she had spent most of her adult life studying, and yet the personal experience was very different.

The drugs left her with the most fantastical dreams. She dreamed of places she had never visited, and of times that would have been impossible for her to have seen. Experienced the smell of a pre-industrial revolution world, and sailed across the Adriatic in a sail boat, fighting off pirates and Turks. She climbed mountains, and visited ancient libraries, she swam in icy mountain streams, and danced at elaborate candlelight feasts. She listened to operas and watched Mozart play his music, she wandered the ancient cities, gazing up at architecture that the bombs of a world war would decimate. And she was never alone. Always just out of her peripheral vision there was a consistent presence, so familiar and comforting, they never spoke but Zoe could feel their urging. Like a light touch on her back, her silent tour guide was always there.

The nurses woke her less and less. They had moved to liquid feeding days ago, the drugs administered intravenously now. Very few people visited her, a cousin came occasionally but they had never been close, and Zoe hadn't encouraged the visits. Jack still came once a week, his visits random and dictated by what shifts he was working. No one from the foundation came to visit, but considering how they had parted, Zoe was glad to be spared those awkward moments.

Zoe could still remember Veronica's face, how it gone from smug, almost goading, as she had told what she thought was her remaining captive vampire that her husband had abandoned her, and run away with a younger doppelganger, to sheer horror when Zoe revealed who she really was. It had been a cluster fuck of epic proportions, the foundation had lost two vampires, two vampires that had vanished. The last Zoe had heard was that the backers had pulled their funding, having lost out on gaining their real objectives, and the foundation would struggle to maintain its scientific funding.

It was times like that Zoe was glad her father was dead and her soon to be. The Harker Foundation had failed in its primary purpose, and Zoe was a cornerstone of that failure. For weeks afterwards, she had scanned the news, and social media channels for an increase in missing persons or suspicious murders. She waited for the regret to come and yet it remained absent…

Oh, the guilt was there, for failing to keep Dracula and Agatha safely at the Foundation. Yet it was more relating to all the missed opportunities for scientific advancement. So, Zoe did what she could from the make shift lab in her apartment, working every hour and recording all her findings in a handwritten ledger. It was frustrating, as Zoe was sure with the right equipment and access that she would be much further along, but even the preliminary results were ground breaking. Zoe had made sure to wipe her computer before admitting herself, but she had brought the ledger with her, intending to hand it over to Jack before her end.

Unless of course she had two particular visitors…

It was foolish to even wish to be visited by a pair of vampires, but Zoe couldn't help her curiosity. She wanted to know how they had adapted, what they thought about living in the twenty first century. Had they watched their first movie yet, flown on their first plane, and how did it call compare with the world they had left behind. Most of all she wanted an opportunity to explain her theories to the very people most impacted by them, knowing it was in their interest to have her work continued, and knowing Dracula had the deep pockets needed to fund the work.

"Do you need anything else Zoe?"

Blinking Zoe stared up the nurse who had been giving her a quick bed bath. "No...thanks…"

"Ok, I'll let your sister and her husband know its alright to come back in."

"My sister?" Zoe's brain struggled, the new round of drugs was starting to enter her system, numbing the ever-present pain.

"They've been here most days." The nurse replied. "Sat with you while you slept. Didn't you realise?"

Choosing not to answer, Zoe forced herself to concentrate, to resist the lure to sleep from the drugs. Something that was easier said than done, and Zoe felt her eyes flutter closed, before forcing them open, the pattern repeating.

"It seems sleeping beauty is finally awake…well almost." A familiar drawling baritone sniggered, and Zoe forced her eyes open, blinking as she saw something that should be impossible. A vampire standing in the daylight.

"Am I dreaming again?" Zoe's voice was slurred. It was difficult to detect any sudden movement, and Zoe was certain she misread what looked like an expression of concern on Dracula's face.

"Why do you dream of me often, Zoe Van Helsing? I am flattered, if I wasn't a happily married…"

"Do stop baiting her…Hello Zoe I won't ask how you are feeling." Agatha cut in, moving to take a seat on the edge of Zoe's bed, instead of her usual chair. This way she could hold her niece's hand and be in her line of sight.

"I don't understand the sunlight?"

"Ah yes well seems those vampire legends weren't worth the paper they were written on. And all it took, was someone with basic common sense, and observational skills to realise it." Agatha replied smugly, shooting a look over her shoulder at Dracula who scoffed in reply.

"Are you never going to let that go…"

"Maybe in a hundred years." Agatha teased, her expression annoyingly tender as the pair shared a look.

"Why…why are you here?" Zoe asked, drawing their attention back to her.

"Because you are dying, and we are family." Agatha replied. "Where else should we be?"

"I don't know sunning yourself on a beach somewhere…" Zoe suggested, earning her a leering smile from Dracula.

"Oh, that has possibilities, I've seen what the people of this century wear to the beach, and it is illuminating."

"Darling if you can resist being yourself for five minutes…"

"But you like me just as I am, you've told me so…many…many times…and quite vocally I recall."

"If you two are just going to flirt over my dying body, you can do it elsewhere." Zoe groaned, the desire to sleep was growing strong. Yet it was nice not to be alone.

"Did you send me those dreams?"

"We did, there is still a connection there from when we drank from you, its weak so we have to be touching. Did you like them?" Agatha asked as she squeezed Zoe's frail hand, careful to be gentle with her mortal kin.

"I did…thank you…I think I've seen more of the world these past weeks, than I ever did in all my years. I suppose some might say I wasted my time, but I don't regret it, the choices I made with my life."

"Then close your eyes my Zoe, we'll be here, and we'll keep your dreams sweet. You won't be alone, not even at the end I promise."

Smiling Zoe was touched. She was not an affectionate person, but she did feel, and it eased some lingering fear to know that they would watch over her.

"I want you to promise me something…If I rise again…I want you to put me out of my misery…I don't want to live like that, rotting away in my own body."

"Zoe…"

"Promise!" Zoe insisted, forcing her eyes open once more to meet Agatha's gaze. "My blood was tested extensively, I know I don't carry the vampire pathogen. If I rise again, it will be as one of the undead, and I couldn't bear that…Just don't let them burn me either."

"Zoe Van Helsing I make you this promise." Count Dracula interrupted, his dark gaze unusually serious. "If you awaken in your grave, I will come and stake you myself. Let us call it a debt repaid."

That was a strange relief, but Zoe did trust Dracula to keep his word. It would be a mercy, not a normal motive for him, but Zoe didn't doubt he had the stomach for it.

"I have something for you." Zoe added. "In the bedside cabinet…the journal."

Intrigued Dracula bent down and retrieved the item she was talking about, he went to hand it to Zoe, but she waved him away.

"Keep it, it's yours now."

Flipping it open Dracula frowned as he looked at lines upon lines of formula and detailed medical notes, along with printouts of what looked like slides of cells.

"Its my research, everything I learnt from studying your blood sample, which I might have accidentally had removed from The Harker Foundation, by a willing accomplice or two." Zoe almost half smiled. "Find someone who can continue my work, it will revolutionise how you think about yourself, I promise. It might even help with that other matter, it's not hopeless at least."

"Dr Helsing it has been an honour and a pleasure." Dracula bowed politely in Zoe's direction. "I promise to do as you ask…after all it is in our best interest."

"Agatha…"

"Yes Zoe?"

"Was it worth it?... Did I do the right thing?... Will my father forgive me?"

Reaching up Agatha brushed Zoe's hair out of her face, caressing her cheek gently. "I think it was, and I know he will. Van Helsings stick together remember. And I promise it won't be in vain, we will do good with your work I promise, even if it takes us another 123 years."

"It had better not." Zoe muttered, the urge to sleep was almost overwhelming now, the drugs worked, and darkness beckoned. "I'm grateful…"

"So are we." Agatha whispered, watching her niece and holding her hand as Zoe finally drifted off, this time deeper than she ever had before, and Agatha could tell from her increasingly sluggish pulse that it wouldn't be much longer now…a few hours at most.

Taking the seat by the bed Dracula leant forward, his hand resting to cover Agatha's knee, a silent gesture of support, as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Do you want to be alone with her?"

Shaking her head Agatha reached down and covered his hand with her spare hand, the other still held on to Zoe as she sent her dreams of soaring through the air, night's warm currents buoying her, the bright shining moon casting down its soft gaze.

"No…Stay…I need you here."

"Then here is where I will be." Dracula replied, leaning back in his chair and gazing at the two Van Helsing women before him, one dead the other dying and both so alike in wit and bravery.

They would need that bravery. The world around them changing so fast, and with unknown enemies stalking them, and yet there was still hope. Agatha had given him back the sunlight and Zoe had given them hope.

Perhaps one day those deeply held dreams would finally come true, dreams that were so fragile that Dracula didn't even dare speak them aloud, but they both knew. They had both seen them, lived them if only for a short time, and Dracula knew he would give everything just to feel that child safe in his arms once more. A child he hadn't even named, the pain of it was so deep, but perhaps now he might dare to…

Perhaps that could be her name…their Hope…

"No Zoe…we'll call her Zoe."

Resisting the urge to chide his wife for snooping in his thoughts Dracula could only nod his agreement. It may indeed take them another 123 years, but one day there would be a little girl with dark curls they called Zoe. And her parents would raise her on tales of her namesake, the brave Dr Helsing, who had brought them back together, and made their entire future possible.

-/-

The End


End file.
